He's the Gal!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: It was just suppose to be one day: Cloud crossdresses as his sister so Tifa and Aerith can get their dorm. But Cloud had a run-in with Squall "Leon" Leonhart and then defeated him in a swords match. Now Leon's looking for that "girl" that defeated him...
1. Return of Miss Cloud

**Story was edited!**

**Shut up! We all agree that the title is silly, funny, and weird!**

**So…this story got created in a very strange way through a series of events. Hiki-chan helped through the whole thing XD**

**Loosely(?) based on "She's the Man"**

**Also inspired by the fact that Cloud cross-dressed in his game and was able to fool people.**

* * *

**"He's the Gal!"**

**by ShadowYin-Yang **

(You are NOT authorized to copy and paste a.k.a steal my work. You are NOT authorized to copy and paste with a few changes here and there either. If caught, you will get no mercy.)

* * *

With one swift movement of his arms, Cloud swung his sword upwards and knocked another sword out of its owner's hands. The sword landed right into the grass of their backyard while a young boy held his sword hand.

"Aaaah! Are you trying to kill me? You could've slashed me!"

Cloud sighed before he lowered his weapon and stood upright again. He glared at the younger blonde who held his hand as if it really was injured.

"I'm more careful than that. You have to pay more attention! You need to focus and face your fear!"

"You do realize that you guys forcing me to use swords doesn't help my self-esteem…"

Cloud sighed again and shook his head,

"You liked it when we were younger."

"Yeah! Until Roxas surpassed me! I'll never catch up!"

"It's not about catching up…it's about self-improvement…" Cloud responded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I apologize if we really are hurting your self-esteem. We want you to have confidence, not the other way around."

Yeah…not really great news to find out you're killing your own brother's self-esteem…Not to mention the boy constantly giving you those big puffy blue eyes of sadness is a great way to guilt-trip anyone.

The younger blonde only nodded as he stared at the ground and letting his arms fall to his side,

"I'm sorry…but…Roxas is a jerk to me! And…you're leaving soon, right Nii-Chan? Who's going to protect me from him and Sis?"

"Well I don't know…I haven't actually decided what college to go to," he responded and pulled the boy close as they started to walk back into their house, "But I may take a year break, who knows? And this is why you need more confidence. Don't let your brother bully you!" Even after 18 years of being alive and living 15 of those years with his younger brothers, he never understood how the older twin brother of Roxas is at the bottom of the food chain of his own family. He thought he was doing a great job at being a protective older brother…but apparently he wasn't good enough if this boy right here has such insecurities.

Though before anything else could be said, two regular sized travel bags fell from the sky without warning, hitting both of them with a thud…and Cloud wonders what the hell was even in one of the bags (bricks?) that made it hurt so much.

"Whoops! Sorry guys!"

Cloud groaned as he felt his head, he was surprised he didn't fall over…which couldn't he said for his younger brother that was lying under a pink gym bag, face down...

"Ventus! Ven! Are you okay?" Cloud removed the bag off the boy and helped him into a sitting position,

"Ow…what happened?"

"Sorry guys!" the voice repeated and Cloud finally looked up to see a blonde ponytail dance energetically as Rikku waved with her whole arm from her window.

"Oh great, what is she up to…?"

* * *

Upon entering Rikku's room, Cloud finds her and Roxas trying to shove a luggage through the window. Now normally, these things aren't that abnormal. Especially since Rikku always seems to be getting in trouble and Roxas is the perfect sidekick for anything. But from what's being thrown outside, Cloud couldn't help but think they were running away from home if he didn't know better.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked bluntly just as the luggage went flying out the window.

"Oh! Well…I was hoping you and Ven were done so…uh…" Rikku only gave a smile without answering. So Cloud turned to Roxas who used to his hands to show him zipping his mouth and turning the key. Ven peered in behind Cloud a moment later,

"Are you going somewhere, Sis?" he asked innocently.

"Oh Ven…you're so CUTE!" she nearly squealed. Which was a daily thing with her but Roxas never understood why she only called Ven cute when he and him are identical, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you!"

Roxas let out a groan and face-palmed. He knew shoving things out the window was a stupid idea. Especially since even he knew Ven was so accident-prone that he wasn't even surprised Ven got hit.

"Okay so…promise you won't tell Mom and Dad!" Rikku pleaded.

"Okay!" Ven immediately agreed and stepped in front of Cloud while Cloud just folded his arms. He hated being the responsible one around here.

"Fine…"

"Well see: Yuna, Paine, and I got this great gig!" Rikku exclaimed, "We're gonna perform at a Blitzball tournament!"

"Awesome, Sis!" Ven congratulated.

"…" Cloud only gave her a look that showed he was listening.

"And…...it's all the way down at Destiny Islands!"

"Do I even want to know when this is taking place?" Cloud immediately asked and Rikku just grinned again,

"Next week!" she replied cheerfully.

"…And what are you going to do about school? That I should remind you is starting next week and you're supposed to watch over Roxas and Ven on their first year there."

"That's why I had Roxy help cover for me! I'm going to be out with the pneumonia! And as far as Dad's concerned, I'm supposed to be at Mom's place. And come on, Bro! They can take care of themselves! They're not freshmen, they're just finally transferring in!"

"…And when will you be back?"

"2 weeks max! You won't tell, will you, Bro?"

"Rikku…I…"

"She's on her last year of high school," Roxas finally spoke, "I'm sure she'll catch up on her school work when she gets back."

"Ugh…alright, fine, but just this once!" Cloud was officially an adult now…he didn't want to stuck being babysitter. That job officially got passed on to Rikku. So Cloud just gave up on trying to convince her to stay and go to school.

"Yay! Thank you, Bro!" Rikku cheered and gave the man an unsuspecting hug. As soon as it was over, Rikku started to climb out the window, "I love you guys! Be good and root for your only sister!"

"I love you, Sis!" Ven waved,

"Be careful!" Roxas added as they crowded around the window.

"Don't let anyone take advantage of you!" Cloud practically ordered, "Kick any guy's ass if they touch you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You know I will!" Rikku replied when she got to the ground. She waved once more before she gathered her things and left. As Cloud watched her leave, it only reminded him on how little he's done in his life. Rikku knows what she's going to do with her life: perform with Yuna and Paine. While Cloud is still completely clueless; plus Rikku joined clubs and did many school activities in which Cloud just simply avoided them. Sometimes he wished he did do something in school besides get in trouble for beating up those that picked on his younger siblings…

After all…isn't school the only time one can date in the most innocent way as possible and then go to dances? Now Cloud lightly hit himself for even thinking that as he hated dancing.

* * *

"Aniki!" Roxas called and Cloud paused in his walk. It's been a day since Rikku left and the day was just as normal as it's always been but just minus Rikku. Thanks to the normality, Cloud never thought that this one phone call was going to change his life forever…

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Phone! Your girlfriends!"

Cloud strolled over to Roxas and took the phone, ignoring the 'girlfriends' comment.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Cloud, it's Aerith."

"And Tifa! We're on speaker!"

"Er, hi guys, something I can help you with?"

"Yes!" they both responded at once, loud enough that Cloud pulled the phone from his ear for a second.

"Rikku is supposed to be our third roommate!" Tifa exclaimed,

"But she has taken off…" said Aerith, almost sadly.

"Rikku has to be present when we get our rooms or we can't get a room for 3!" Tifa added.

"Well what do you want me to do about it exactly?" Cloud asked and his little Tifa-and-Aerith-being-evil-radar went off as he could just imagine smiles spreading across their lips at that moment…

"Cloud, Honey, remember our junior high school's play?" Aerith asked as casually as possible. And as Roxas stood there, waiting to have the phone back, he didn't expect that he'll hear Cloud say so much at once.

"…Not over my dead body! I will never again, in a million years, EVER, do it! Not again! Never! Ever! Ever! And that's final!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm doing this…" Cloud murmured…as he sat in his room with his arms crossed and unable to budge in the wooden chair.

"Well you're gay anyway so…accept your inner flamboyant-ness?" Tifa shrugged as she was about to finish taping around Cloud's waist to the chair with duck tape as she has already taped his legs to the legs of the chair.

"Like hell…" Cloud knew he should've just struggled with his life…but the moment he gave up, Tifa had him down and now he just gave in…

Oh where has his willpower gone?

"Now, now, Cloud, we just need you to be there for a day. Two days at most. Then you can go back to deciding what to do with your life now that you're out of high school," said Aerith with a smile and she kept that smile as she held up a spiky wig with braids, "Now let's see if this still fits you."

"Promise me I'll have less make-up this time, no lipstick, and one cup smaller," Cloud requested as he pointed. That lipstick was disgusting last time and he was pissed at himself for even letting the girls decide his fake-breast size.

"Hmm…okay but only if we can dress you up! And we can lighten make-up on everything but your eyes!" said Tifa after she finished taping Cloud to the chair and stood beside Aerith.

"No!"

"What if we promise to stay in your comfort zone for the clothes and we just want to make your beautiful eyes stand out," Aerith added.

"You're already forcing me out of my comfort zone!" Cloud argued, "But it's a maybe on the make-up."

"You can wear leather…boy that's an odd image: 'Rikku' in leather…" Tifa murmured the second part.

"…Deal," Cloud muttered and sat back, waiting for the torture to begin.

* * *

"Nii-Chan! Save me!" Ven cried as he ran through the hallway and opened Cloud's door as he ran in.

"Get back here now so I can pound you into the ground!" Roxas shouted as he chased his twin. But upon running into Cloud's room, he crashed into Ven who suddenly stopped and the two tumbled to the ground. When the two looked up, they had the most…well they couldn't think of a word for the image before them.

"Gah! Get out you twerps!" Cloud shouted and was about to stand up and cover himself if he wasn't taped down to the chair that was taped to the wooden floor, "Why the hell didn't you two lock the door?" he shouted at Aerith and Tifa.

"We thought the two had better things to do then bother you," Tifa answered with a shrug before she held out the eyeliner "Now hold still!"

"Hell no! Get those two out now!" Cloud pointed to his younger brothers. Cloud still held one of his arms over his near-bare chest, as Aerith was trying to stuff his bra with pudding-filled balloons. But this was still enough time for the twins to stare and continue staring at the eldest child of the family with two long braids hanging over his shoulders...

The two didn't move as they stayed on the ground while they continued to look as if Cloud himself just hypnotized them. Ven was the first to speak and move of the two.

"…You look really pretty, Nii-Chan!" he said with a smile and giggle. He started to stand up and walked closer to the now-red-faced-Cloud, "Why are you dressed up for?"

"Oh just a favor," Aerith replied a smile, "Now Cloud, hold still so I can put these in," she shook one of the balloons to indicate her point.

Roxas got on his knees as he continued staring; he was still trying to wrap his head around this. After about a minute of registering the sight before him, and because he needs to play his role as the bratty little brother(but only to Cloud)…he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"ROXAS!" Cloud shouted while Roxas scrambled to his feet to escape. But he nearly choked when Tifa grabbed him by the collar when he ran.

"I'll give you 20 bucks to delete the picture," she offered and Roxas looked up in thought,

"I don't know…this is great blackmail material," he said with a smirk.

"50," Tifa offered again before leaning in to his ear, "And I'll personally make sure I dress up your twin too later."

"Okay!"

Cloud's hand met his face again, not believe what was happening.

"Will you be in a dress, Nii-Chan? Can I see when you do?" Ven asked excitedly, "Will you wear lipstick? Oh! Are you FINALLY going on a date after all these years?"

"VEN! ROXAS! GET OUT! NOW!"

* * *

"I can't believe he kicked us out…" Ventus pouted as the two sat outside the bedroom since they both want to see the finished results.

"I can. He always kicks us out…well this time Tifa did since he couldn't move," Roxas stated, "Oh yeah, I'm still mad at you for deleting my game file," Roxas announced and without warning, punched Ventus in the arm.

"OW! That hurts! You jerk!" and in turn, Ventus shoved Roxas.

"You shove like a five year-old!" Roxas returned the shove and Ven punched his brother's arm.

"And you're a bully!"

"Wuss! That didn't even hurt! You can't even beat me in a sword match!"

"…NII-CHAAAAAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud groaned upon hearing Ventus call for him again.

"I'll handle it," said Tifa and left after she cut Cloud free so he can put on outfits. Aerith started to pull everything out of the bags she and Tifa brought and laid them out for Cloud.

"Okay Cloud…I say, those shoes with black leggings, and that skirt. You can pick your top and…oh! You wanted leather. I'm sure Tifa will let you borrow hers," said Aerith and picked up said-leather jacket from the bed. Cloud sighed, not sure why he can't just keep the pants he still has on while throwing the jacket over him.

"Okay…I rather have those boots instead, I'm okay with the leggings, I want knee-length dress, and I'll take that top, and yes," Cloud took the jacket from Aerith, "I'll take the jacket. I'm also taking that red belt."

"Oh my Cloud, you really can dress yourself! Or perhaps it was just good luck," Aerith lightly giggled while Cloud rolled his eyes as he picked up the pieces of his outfit.

* * *

"You look so pretty," Tifa said as she drove and she and Aerith, next to her, couldn't help but let out giggles.

"Shut up, you've said that at least 10 times!" Cloud growled. "Okay, well you look silly too…" Tifa added and the two girls went into another wave of laughter. Aerith even got to put replace those red ribbons in his braids though Cloud was already done with this. He just wanted to go in and get out. He could've sworn that he swore on his LIFE that he'd never cross-dress again. It's not his fault he has a feminine-face! At least that's what everyone keeps telling him…If that's true, why the heck has he not gotten a date yet? Oh right…most of the people that confessed to him are either: 1. Fan girls/boys. 2. Not his type. 3. They're girls 4. Desperate gay guys

He even had to fake-date with Tifa to keep people off his back.

"I think he's more pretty than silly," said Ven, sitting on one side of Cloud.

Okay, that was a nice thing to say, Cloud will admit.

Roxas, sitting on the other side of Cloud, only broke out laughing…again. Which was the only thing he's done every 5 minutes every time he's reminded that Cloud's dressed like a girl…

"I hate you guys…all of you!" Cloud growled. He will confess that only 2 people can get him in a dress…and those 2 people were already taken.

"Well this is our first year at this school," Ven reminded, "We need help since Sis it gone right now."

"Ugh…I know…" Cloud was just glad he graduated. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same school as all his siblings.

When they parked, they all got out and Cloud stepped out and flat brown boots. His black leggings hiding his muscular-like legs started riding up as he wobbled and tried to get comfortable in his clothing. Though his knee-length purple dress would've covered most of it even without the leggings, not that they told Cloud it would. His matching purple shirt covered his fake breasts but Tifa's leather jacket kept them in place and not jiggling around as it would have through a loose shirt. Finally, thick red belt over his outfit kept switching sides as slanted depending on Cloud's ability to walk in large woman's boots. Cloud tossed his braids over his shoulder and walked with his arms crossed after he stopped looking like a penguin but he quickly changed and put his hands into the jacket's pocket as folding his arms across his chest just felt weird thanks to his pudding-filled balloons…

The blonde merely remained quiet while Aerith and Tifa did all the talking to get their rooms. The only time he had to speak was when they asked for his name in which he muttered 'Rikku' and only just remembered to change his voice a bit. After that was all done, Cloud found himself having to move everything up to their new dorm room…as well as his brothers.' Why does he so easily cave in to his female friends' requests? Not to mention his insecure brother and cunning brother?

"Thank you, Cloud," said Aerith a smile when Cloud helped bring Aerith's remaining plants and flowers into the room.

"No problem…"

"Aerith!"

Oh no…

Cloud wanted to die at that moment as he looked for a place to hide in this dorm. He knew that voice! After all, it was his first crush! He practically stalked the man! Not that he was ever caught or he admitted it…

Still the guy coming in was his: old crush, first crush, best friend, and the guy dating one of his female friends. With all that in one package, he doesn't want the guy seeing him like this! Or he'll never let it go!

So he dove behind the bed closest to the window.

"My beautiful Aerith!" Zack exclaimed as he bounced into the dorm room with open arms.

Aerith merely smiled as she approached her boyfriend.

"Oh Zack." The two embraced for a moment and Zack planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Zack," Tifa greeted when she came out of the bathroom but she stopped when she noticed someone was missing, "Hey I thought Cloud brought everything up already."

Cloud wanted to curse so badly at that moment! If he didn't know better, he would think Tifa's out to get him!

"Cloudy's here?" Zack asked with interest, "Where is he?"

Aerith couldn't help it, but she let out giggles that she couldn't hold in.

"Oh he's in here, isn't he?" Tifa asked, catching on and she looked around.

"Cloudy! Come out and give your bestest buddy a hug!" Zack called out.

Cloud started to crawl under the bed at this point. Like he's actually going to willingly come out of hiding. What normal person would do that in this situation? Then again…he's not even sure if any 'normal' person could even end up in this situation to begin with…

"Ah ha!"

Cloud felt himself being pulled by the legs and instead of gripping whatever he could get his hands on, he was forced to keep his dress from going up as his leggings started riding down at some point…

And now that Zack saw him…he will never hear the end of this…

And now that he heard Zack's camera phone go off…he knew he will never hear the end of it with about 5 other people too…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Aniki/Cloud-Nii: they mean big brother and big brother Cloud.**

**-Order of the ages in the family from oldest to youngest: Cloud, Rikku, Ventus, Roxas (yes Ven is the older twin despite the way it's portrayed). **

**-If you don't know who Ventus is, and hate spoilers, don't look him up!**

**-I will never let the fact that Cloud cross-dressed in his game go. Now I can let my obsession with Miss Cloud/Wall market-Cloud/Cloudette/Cloudia go all out in this story! Lol!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Leon and Cloudia

**Finally Fantasy character in KH will appear in his FF-look, NOT in his KH age or appearance!**

* * *

"This…is the most disturbing image I've seen in a while…" Sephiroth announced out loud as he stared at his phone while lying in bed.

"What? What is it?"

"Zack sent me a picture of Cloud…" the silverette answered as he kept staring with a face of disbelief.

"Lemme see!" the phone was snatched out of his hand by a red-head lying next to him but it didn't take long for the man to start laughing.

"Genesis, grow up!" Sephiroth snatched his phone back and shook his head at it before closing it…though that didn't stop Genesis from chuckling and texting Zack to ask what happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If one can die of laughter…Zack wasn't far from it.

"Aerith, if Zack dies, can I have the honor of burying him?" Cloud asked as he sat upon one of the beds and watched Zack literally on the ground with uncontrollable laughter.

"Now Cloud, let him have his fun," said Aerith, who stood next to him, with a light giggle.

"Am I the only here NOT amused by this?"

"Yeah," Tifa replied with a light chuckle.

"Ugh, well now that I'm done helping, I'm going to say bye to Roxas and Ventus and then leave," Cloud announced as he stood up.

"Waaait! Cloudy!" Zack called out but only continued laughing again.

"I hate you, Zack…" he growled at him over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Cloud, we're going to dinner together later!" said Tifa and Cloud only groaned when he reached the door,

"I'll go to dinner…I'll just go home and change first," he stated and he swiftly left after that though only realized he probably needs to get a taxi then since the girls are the ones that drove him here...great. Well, guess that's a worry for later.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket to remind himself where Roxas and Ventus were. It's a big step for his brothers now that they're entering a private high school. Starting tomorrow they'll be in uniforms much to their distaste. Cloud could probably remind them to enjoy their last day in their street clothes…

* * *

"Waaaaah! Nii-Chan!" Ven cried and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist the moment Cloud opened the door.

"Okay, what did Roxas do now?" Cloud asked after he shut the door and patted Ven's back. But the younger twin wasn't in sight much to Cloud's surprise.

"He changed his mind…again! He wants to move out of my room!"

"Well isn't it a little too late for that?" Cloud asked as he brought Ven over to the bed and sat him, and himself, down.

"He found the only student missing a roommate…" Ven murmured, still hugging Cloud,

"So…if he does move out, you'll just have this place to yourself right?"

At that thought, Ven looked up.

"I…guess that's true."

"See? That's not too bad. Now Ventus," Cloud placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and stared at him, "Don't let Roxas, or anyone for that matter, bully you or take advantage of you. Stand up to them and I for one wouldn't mind seeing you punching out someone."

"But violence never solves anything…"

"Well it can be self-defense too!"

"I guess…"

Cloud honestly doesn't want to get a phone call from school and his mother picks it up only to be informed Ventus got tossed into the garbage can or tied up in the bathroom…So he stands by his point: he rather get a phone call from the school letting them know that Ven punched someone out. Even if he was going to get detention, it may get people off the boy's back for the rest of his life in school.

Though before more could be said, the door swung open and Roxas came in with his new friend.

"And here's my brother and...Oh! Hey Nii-I mean…uh…" Roxas wasn't sure what to call Cloud.

"Cousin," Cloud murmured. He didn't want to be stuck as _another_ sister of the family since this family was big enough as it is.

"R-Right…" Roxas slightly nodded.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" the brunette exclaimed after glomping Roxas from the back, "You must be Ventus! You don't mind your brother moving in with me do you?"

"H-Hi! Um, no, don't mind at all!"

"Awesome! Thanks! If you ever feel too alone, just drop by!" Sora offered and Roxas gave him a look,

"Why? I'm moving in with you just to get away from him."

"Aw that's mean, Roxy," Sora slightly pouted and Roxas sighed,

"Alright, but only if you really need it!" Roxas pointed at Ven who simply nodded. Ven was happy to see someone so friendly but…he called Roxas 'Roxy' and Roxas didn't turn around to punch him like he usual does in Ven's case.

"Well Sora's gonna show me around, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Roxas waved and he left with an energetic Sora.

"…That new friend reminds me of you," Cloud stated and Ven gave him a weird look, "You were a lot like that when you were younger."

"Well maybe if Roxas wasn't such a bully…" Ven murmured and crossed his arms. Cloud sighed, but figured leaving him here was a good thing. The boy can't keep running to Cloud whenever he's in trouble. He's got to eventually learn to stand his ground.

"Come on Ventus, I'll show you around the school."

* * *

It was almost embarrassing to have a 15 year old hold your hand…

But that's what Ventus was doing as they walked around the school.

"Did you join any clubs when you were here, Nii-Chan?" Ventus asked as he noticed flyers everywhere to advertise clubs. Hmm…chess club sounds good. Oh! A Go club! For a private High school, it seems so much bigger to Ven than he imagined. Not just how big the campus is but how much more people there are and the idea of living here instead of home seems like an awfully big step. He thought private schools were very cramped but it doesn't seem to be the case, at least for this one.

"Nah, I wasn't a very social person and prefer not to deal with stupid people or those younger than me."

"Why?"

"Because a majority of the freshman and sophomores are idiots…even when_ I_ was freshman and sophomore. But I encourage you to join something."

"I don't know…" Ventus shrugged as he continued scanning the outside school grounds and its people. Though when he spotted the bathroom, he excused himself. Cloud was going to follow him if he didn't remember what he was currently wearing…So he waited by the fountain but apparently it was an ok to get hit on much to the man's annoyance…

"_Being a girl really does suck more…Fucking asshole! Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Ven scurried out of the bathroom to rejoin Cloud but due to his rush he bumped into someone else and he hit the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" he immediately apologized after scrambling to his feet and bowing politely.

"Watch where you're going, Freshman!"

Ven looked up and he let out a squeak upon seeing the fierce face of a scarred man.

"Hey, leave him alone, Seifer."

Seifer's arm was bumped by a second man with short brown hair also with a scar across his face…

"Ugh, whatever…get outta here, Freshman!" Seifer exclaimed and Ven flinched and he ran only to run right into Cloud's arms who approached the group the moment he spotted Ven.

"Hey!" Cloud immediately cleared his throat and lightened his voice before he continued and putting Ventus behind him, "Leave him alone!"

"Make me!" Seifer challenged, right up to Cloud's face,

"Fine: I'll kick your ass if you don't!"

"Bring it, Missy…"

"Oh I will…" Cloud was about to take off the jacket if a person didn't step himself between him and Seifer.

"Alright, break it up," the second scarred-man put himself between the two, "Lay off, Seifer, we're going to be late. And I apologize for him, Miss."

Cloud lightly raised a brow at that…

Well it's not every day you're called 'Miss.'

"Hey, we're allowed to be late, we're seniors," said Seifer with a smug look on his face, "Lighten up, Leon!"

Leon only sighed as Seifer walked off and he quickly followed. It was then Cloud noticed them both swing a sheathed sword over their shoulders as they walked. Ventus started tugging Cloud to go but Cloud had other plans as he pulled Ven along to follow them into the gym…

It didn't take long for them to notice they were being followed but they were already in the gym that was occupied by a small group of mostly juniors and seniors.

"Oh great, what the hell do you want?" Seifer nearly demanded after Cloud pulled Ventus along and he paused when he got close to the bleachers. Ven hid himself behind Cloud, mostly due to how everyone looked intimidating and having about a dozen pair of eyes stare at you was intimidating in itself already.

"Oh nothing, just to watch," Cloud replied coolly, which was the truth anyway. He remembered a club with sword fighting in it…but was canceled due to Zack injuring someone two years ago…

"Pth! Sorry, no fan girls allowed."

"I'm not a fan girl, I'm a good swordsm-swordswoman myself," Cloud quickly corrected in the midst of his sentence. Though he only got a wave of laughter.

His brow was twitching furiously as Cloud held in a literal growl. Despite the fact that he's not actually female…he finally understood how Tifa, his sister, and Paine felt and forgave them for all the times any of them, especially Paine, knocked a guy out (or beat them up) over a stereotypical or sexist comment.

"You're just asking for me to shove that sword up your ass aren't you?" Cloud commented in a serious tone and the laughter slowly died down.

"Pretty big words for a little girl."

Cloud could imagine himself in an anime at that moment: that anime vein just got bigger on his head as he practically stomped his foot when he took a step closer. He knew for a fact he's probably taller than at least half the people in this room! Before Cloud reached out for Seifer's weapon and clunk him over the head with it, Leon strolled over and pulled Seifer to the side and sent him away. He approached Cloud once again with that same monotone face…and Cloud noticed this man never makes an emotional face, it's almost like this man doesn't seem to care about anything enough to, well, care.

"Look, I'm sorry if we offended you…but this isn't a game."

Cloud couldn't believe it! Even the most stoic guy here thinks he isn't serious!

"Okay, you know what? You. Me. Fight. NOW!"

And when Cloud's dedicated to something, he'll get it. So Leon found himself about to fight a girl…

When getting ready, Cloud was going to take the jacket off…but remembered his puddings…so he instead zipped it up all the way to prevent them from falling out if that were to happen. He borrowed a sword and after unsheathing it, noticed it was pretty real. Not as sharp, but it was for safety reasons after all…not that this was actually 'safe' at all…

"Be careful Nii-Chan!" Ven lightly cheered from the side but away from the bleachers and Cloud gave him a look to remind him of his current appearance, "I mean…Nee-Chan…?" Cloud would've game him another look or correct him again since he's not supposed to be their sister either but…he just gave up and turned towards his opponent.

Cloud prepared himself and saw Leon was still not taking him seriously. Well he's going to be sorry in about 5 seconds. Despite the fact Cloud's slightly restricted due to the tight leather jacket, he knows he'll make it through this without a scratch…and it's not because Tifa will kill him if he damages her outfit in any way.

* * *

"I hope Cloudy's not mad at me," said Zack as he strolled through the school with Aerith and Tifa.

"Oh he'll get over it," said Tifa, waving it off,

"Oh! So Angeal said he's might bring that sword fighting club back this year! That's why I'm here, I'm supposed to go check on old members and see if any want to rejoin."

"You mean that club that was cancelled because you accidentally stabbed a sword through one of the student's legs?" Tifa asked to make sure.

"Shut up! That was two years ago! And we're supposed to get less sharp swords," Zack exclaimed as he led them over to the gym.

"I still think it's really dangerous," said Aerith, "I mean…what if someone like Roxas can't control himself if he decides to join? He's a good boy but...he's a pretty evil younger brother so I'm just worried for Ven's sake." It's not like Roxas practically torturing Ven was news for anyone.

"You're worrying too much, Love! I'm just gonna check to see how many people are here and then head back to Angeal okay?" Though the moment Zack opened the gym doors, a loud grunt was heard followed by many people gasping as a body hit the ground hard plus a sword went flying and nearly hitting someone's head at the bleachers.

"Best of three huh? Give me a break…" Cloud tapped the sword on his shoulder with a smirk and turned his back to his defeated opponent to face Ven but his face fell when he saw his friends at the door behind the boy, "Crap…"

Tifa's hand met her face in an instant,

"He was supposed to lie low!"

"…Awesome job, Cloudy!" Zack exclaimed and Tifa nudged him the side,

"What part of lying low or have a low profile do you guys not understand?"

Without bothering to look back, Cloud placed the sword down, grabbed Ven, and ran up to them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in whisper.

"Zack had a job to do," Tifa pointed, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Uh…beating up bullies?" It wasn't a total lie…and if Cloud told Tifa the real reason, well, there won't be any members of this club, if it's a club, left!

"Cloud! That's horrible!" Aerith scolded.

"I thought that was awesome. You just took down Squall Leonhart," said Zack with a light chuckle, as he still can't take Cloud seriously, "Took him down in a dress too!"

"Zack, don't encourage him to beat up students!" Aerith exclaimed, almost too loudly.

"Hey, its fine, I'm going to be out of here anyway and never see these people again," Cloud reminded.

"What if they ask me who you are? What am I supposed to call you?" Ven asked and Cloud groaned.

"Rikku/Cloudia," Tifa and Cloud answered before they exchanged looks. They looked back at Ven again and said. "Cloudia/Rikku."

"Make up your mind!" Cloud shouted at Tifa after hearing the reverse.

"Ugh…alright: we can't call you Rikku since the real Rikku will come back. Cloudia it is. Especially since Zack called you 'Cloudy' and the whole gym heard…"

"Ah, right…Sorry Cloudy!" Zack lightly chuckled.

"Well I'm getting out of here before I have a mob after me…"

"…Too late," Zack pointed behind him and Cloud didn't dare look, but he did hear a bunch of swords being unsheathed.

"Bye guys! I'll be back for that dinner!" Cloud immediately took off with Ven following. Cloud has always been here for 4 years and he's not going to stay here any longer than he has to! But as he ran, he thought back on Squall-Leon-whatever-his-name-is and couldn't help but think how familiar he looked. Maybe he met him before when he first joined the club with Zack two years ago…only to have it cancelled not long after. Since it didn't last too long, there weren't anyone to really remember. Yeah that must be it…he must've just seen him at the old club before. He could always ask Zack later at dinner, but he didn't really care. He won and that was that. Cloud didn't think he ever would see any of them again…but he was proven wrong by the very next day, much to his annoyance.

* * *

The blonde was hanging around his room with a book and an open laptop. He was enjoying a slow quiet day until his cell phone rang…with Ven on the other end but that's really no surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nii-Chan."

"Hi Ven, how's it going over there?"

"Not bad but…"

"But?"

"You know that guy you beat up? He's looking for you."

"If he's messing with you, I'll-"

"N-No he's not but…he's waiting outside my room as we speak, waiting for me to get off the phone with you. He kept catching me after all my classes, asking if I asked you yet. So now that I'm on a free period, I thought I might as well ask now before it looks like I'm being stalked by him."

Cloud could not believe it…this guy is_ that_ determined for a rematch? At least that's what Cloud assumed. Why else would this guy be trying to contact him?

"Ugh…fine, I'll meet him tomorrow…"

"You could always say no, Nii-Chan…"

"Yeah but I want him off your back without question. Does that guy have no girlfriend or best friend to tend to or something? Sheesh…"

"Well I found out he was openly gay after he and his girlfriend broke up a year ago; and he has lots of fans but he rejects everyone."

Cloud was just surprised how fast personal profiles can spread at a school over one day…

"So maybe he's asking you out."

"He thinks I'm a GIRL, Ventus!"

"Oh right…sorry…"

"Just ask him where he wants to meet!"

"On it, Nii-Chan!"

Cloud cannot believe this…now he has to ask Aerith and Tifa to dress him up…again! But they have to figure out a way to make sure his fake breasts don't fall out...He's going to give them man the beating of his life for making him dress up as a girl again!

"Nii-Chan?" Ven was back on the phone and Cloud's attention went back to him, "He said whenever you're available. He's willing to cut class. I told him you graduated last year so yeah…he knows you don't go to school here."

"Ugh…I rather not have him miss school. I say his free period or maybe even after school is over."

He heard Ven put the phone to the side and can hear him talking to Leon. After a moment of waiting, Ven came back.

"He said okay and to meet him at the back of the school, near the garden, at 6."

"So this is a rematch?"

"Um…he said just to meet him there."

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he'll bring some steel-toe boots just in case…

And whatever happened to his vow to never cross-dress again?

* * *

**Squall has his FF-look when he has short hair. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Destined Meetings

**And here is chapter 3! I thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! And a couple more characters will appear. After all…it's still based on something.**

* * *

"What do you think, Ventus?" Aerith asked and the young blonde sitting on one of the room's beds tilted his head from side to side,

"I think Nii-Chan will look great in those skinny jeans!"

Cloud sighed and caught said-jeans that were tossed at him,

"Well at least I get to wear pants this time…" he murmured but he took it back after a red skirt was thrown at his face. Cloud thought he never had to return to this school again, and he hated that he's here once more. The only 'good' thing about this visit is that Tifa is out with someone, leaving only Aerith here to dress him up. On the down side, Aerith thought that meant it was an OK to invite Ventus to this little 'dress-up-game.'

"Okay…skinny jeans from Ven, skirt from Aerith, now I get to choose my top…and I pick the hoodie."

"Well that doesn't look very nice with the rest of the outfit," Ven pouted as Cloud picked up the black, baggy, hoodie.

"Too bad," Cloud remarked and went to change. Though in the end, Cloud still had the wig with braids but Cloud was able to get away with not having to wear a bra due to the baggy hoodie. Not only that, if he's ever asked, he'll just say he binded his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peacefully strolling through the gardens, Cloud was tempted to lightly kick at the dirt as he did. He thought the whole idea of him being here was stupid…and slightly pathetic if your younger brother has nothing better to do other than follow…

"And then Roxas decided to be a jerk again and went without feeling the need to invite me! Does he really hate me that much?" the boy was venting about his life problems regarding Roxas and frankly, Cloud's heard it all before.

"He doesn't hate you," Cloud reassured, though it wasn't the first time and he didn't sound very reassuring in the first place. But Ventus only pouted…Roxas can pick up friends without even lifting a finger. Ventus used to love to socialize but now it's like he forgot how to…

Cloud sighed out loud for the umpteenth time as they strolled through the flowers and plants.

"He said NEAR the garden right?" Cloud asked, looking around.

"I think so…I'll run ahead and look around!" Ventus offered and rushed ahead of him, "Maybe he's on the bench next to the woo-oof!"

The moment Ventus opened the upcoming garden's gate to exit, he crashed and made books and papers fly everywhere. Cloud couldn't believe how often Ventus seems to run into people…

"Ow…oh god, you again! Watch where you're going, Roxas!"

Sounding anger in the voice, Cloud quickly rushed forward.

"I'm…I'm sorry! But I…I'm not Roxas…" Ventus quickly informed after standing up and bowing in apology. Though in a second, he was on his knees to help pick up the fallen school materials.

"Ve-" Cloud stopped himself and clear his throat and lighten his voice (he wonders why it's so hard to remember to do that), "Ventus! Are you alright?"

Ventus looked up and merely nodded, so Cloud looked to the other person who was also on the ground but staring at Ventus in confusion instead of gathering his belongings.

"I…I apologize," the silver-haired boy lightly bowed in apology as well, "I had no idea Roxas had a twin."

"You…oh…yeah he never talks about me," Ventus shrugged, "It's okay."

He finished gathering the books, folders, and papers around him and handed them back to its owner after neatly stacking them.

"Thank you…" the boy whispered and the two stood back up, "I'm sorry again for yelling at you."

"It's alright…" Ventus repeated again, "Did…Roxy do something wrong?"

Only a sigh escaped those lips of the taller boy,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But he's my brother, and if you're upset about something he did-"

"It's a little more personal, it's nothing big; just don't worry about it. Besides, I feel a lot better now. It's not every day anyone can run into nice person like you. So see you around…"

Ventus barely got a bye out before he watched the young man go. Cloud leaned against the gate with his arms crossed and a raised brow while he watched the stranger go.

"_He must either not have a lot of nice friends or he was hitting on Ventus…"_ Cloud thought before speaking.

"And he didn't bother giving a name…"

"I can just ask Roxas," said Ventus, "Well…so long as he doesn't hurt me over it…"

"Punch him back if he does," Cloud stated bluntly; not that he actually wants to encourage violence, but this is just getting plain annoying. The two continued on their way to now-the-back of the school near the woods and right on time, Leon was leaning against a tree.

"Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't show," Cloud muttered while Ventus waved to Leon and ran up to greet him properly. Cloud sighed and took his time to approach the brunette; Leon didn't seem to mind that Ventus was here and it seems the two must've spent quite a lot of time together to be speaking to each other like…friends?

"Yeah if you want, I'll help you with that," Leon offered and Ventus smiled brightly,

"I would appreciate it so much!"

"Please say you're talking about homework," said Cloud as he approached them.

"Oh we are!" said Ventus with a little bounce, "Well glad to see you again, I will go if you want to be alone with my Nii, er, I mean…uh…her," Ventus pointed to Cloud before scurrying away.

"…"

"…"

"…Right, so what did you want?" Cloud asked and only just noticed Leon looking up and down at him,

"You look…really different."

"My girlfriends made me wear what I wore when we met, okay? This is my personal choice…sort of" said Cloud with his hands in his pockets, just waiting for the challenge…though it was then he noticed Leon wasn't carrying any weapons with him.

"Hm, you look nice like that. Anyway, I simply wanted to know who taught you how to fight."

"Seriously?" Cloud raised a brow, "No rematch whatsoever?"

Leon merely shrugged before getting off the tree to stand before the blonde. How Cloud hated that this man was taller…

"Well actually, I do want one with you. But I want to make sure that you will fight at your best…and I promise I will too."

"Hm…guess some men have some chivalry left."

"I also don't want to have the rematch yet because I want to talk about Roxas."

Cloud had his attention span awakened in a second.

"Oh gosh, what did he do?"

"Well for one…he should treat Ventus with more respect. Second…I don't feel comfortable with someone with his attitude, trying to get into my brother's pants."

"Whoa, wait…" Cloud raised his hands, silently asking for a moment, "You're saying Roxas has a thing for your brother…And who's your brother?" Cloud asked with a raised brow.

* * *

"Sora!" Roxas called out to the boy when he entered chemistry. Sora waved back and Roxas smiled, finding Sora extra cute, but also funny-looking, with those giant goggles and lab coat on. Though the wonderful view was blocked by someone's body and he frowned. But he quickly calmed down as he casually strolled over to Sora's lab table. When he passed by his official rival in love, he hooked his foot onto the leg of the high chair, pretended he was going to kick a soccer ball vey hard, did just that, and the chair fell over with the person hitting the hard, cold, floor hard.

"Oops, excuse me, Riku," Roxas insincerely apologized as he stood by Sora, "So Sora, need help on homework today?"

"Well I-" Sora didn't even get a chance to finish when Riku yanked on Roxas's schoolbag and pulled him down to the ground too and Riku placed himself on top of him,

"You JUST crossed the line!" The silverette exclaimed and lifted a hand, formed a fist, and ready to punch. But Roxas reacted first and got the first hit, and quickly switched their positions. Roxas wasn't sure if it was his luck being bad, but it wasn't exactly swell timing when the teacher walked in on time to see the two of them land a couple of punches at each other with Sora trying to get them to break it up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here!"

Roxas let out a frustrated groan as he sat outside the principal's office with an ice pack on his face, much like Riku on the other side of the bench. This wasn't exactly the first time he's been down here, as he and Riku landed detention the day before when they started throwing food at each other in the cafeteria. Sitting between them is no other than someone that both met in detention yesterday: rebel red-headed senior that wears half the uniform, sleeves rolled up, and loose tie hanging over the shoulder.

"Not now, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed and scooted over to the side as much as he can, not that it was very much at all.

"Aw come on, so tell me what happened this time!" the bad boy asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing!" Riku nearly sneered as he tried to get away from the other two as well while holding his own ice pack against his eye. Axel would've continued to pester the two if some lighthearted humming wasn't heard that was coming down the hallway. It got louder with every second and in a moment, Ventus was passing them. But of course, being Ventus, he had to stop.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? And what HAPPENED?" he exclaimed in concern and reached out to touch the bruise but Roxas just knocked the hand aside as he repositioned the ice pack.

"I'm fine and it's none of your concern to why I'm here. Just go about your business, Ventus!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well that sure is a nice way to talk to your own brother!" said Riku sarcastically.

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" Roxas shouted back. It was then Ventus lightly gasped and moved to stand before Riku,

"You're the one I ran into earlier, I'm so sorry again!"

"I told you, it's fine. Don't worry your good little heart over it, alright?"

Roxas nearly snapped his head around upon hearing the two are acquainted.

"Mmm…twins, hello there, Roxas-look-alike," Axel greeted with a smirk and Roxas immediately punched Axel in the shoulder,

"You touch him, you die!"

"Roxas, you really shouldn't be punching people like that," said Ventus and went ahead to apologize for his brother.

"Hey it's no problem, it didn't hurt, much, and what's your name?" Axel asked and his hand started to reach out but Roxas immediately pulled the hand back.

"I'm Ventus, very nice to meet you," he greeted with a sweet smile and in return he got Axel and Riku's name…as well as Roxas telling him to go away already.

"Why are you not in class anyway?" Roxas asked,

"I'm on my free period. Then I have gym next."

"You have gym with Sora?" Riku asked, knowing the boy's schedule well.

"Yeah I do! How'd you know?"

"He stalks Sora," Roxas replied and Riku was tempted to reach over to hit Roxas, and he would've too if they weren't called into the office at that moment.

"Bye everyone, hope your punishments aren't too bad!" Ventus waved before leaving.

"So…you're the evil twin, huh?" Axel commented to Roxas with a smirk only to receive a glare from him.

* * *

"You know, when I said I will not get you involved if you spar with me sometime…I actually wanted some sparring," said Leon after he collapsed from trying to sit on…well, air? The two moved a bit into the woods and found a nice secluded spot next to a small lake.

"Well I don't spar with just anyone. They have to at least keep up with me," Cloud replied still in the sitting position with his arms out in front of him.

"Ah, a challenge huh?" Leon lightly smirked and when Cloud looked gave him a glance, he was surprised instead to see that Leon make such an expression.

"Maybe…" Cloud replied and went back to being focused as he closed his eyes.

"So…what's your name again?" Leon asked as he glanced at Cloud.

"…"

"Or you rather not tell me?"

"Well I'm thinking after this warm-up, we'll spar, then have our rematch, and we'll never see each other again," Cloud replied and started to focus on his breathing more so his muscles will get oxygen.

"Don't like me much or something?"

"I barely know you."

"…We could get to know each other more can't we? Besides, we might be seeing each other a lot more if my brother and yours start getting too friendly…"

Yeah…Cloud wasn't too happy upon knowing how Roxas was after Sora. Talk about falling for someone too fast. And Leon expected him to do something about it.

Well after negotiating it out, they agreed on not letting Cloud(ia) involved and Leon promised not to lay a hand on Roxas. Although Leon thought he got the short-end of the stick if Cloud(ia) didn't promise to spar with him.

"Wait how are you guys even related?"

Cloud had to go dig up the answer in his memory as he wasn't even sure until he thought about it.

"They're, well we're, cousins. It's a long story why I live with them, if Ventus mentioned such a thing."

"Ah…"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, and glanced over at Leon again to see him in the same training position as him and also had his eyes closed. And at that moment Cloud finally realized why Leon took an interest in him.

"Am I the first to officially beat you in a fight in a long time?"

"…Yeah."

"But you underestimated me didn't you?"

"Who said that?"

It was Cloud's turn to lose focus as he fell back and looked at Leon in confusion. He was so sure Leon wasn't trying his best against him…

Cloud wasn't sure whether to apologize or feel sorry that everyone must suck in that club and they actually think they're hot shots.

"Sorry…I honestly thought you did," Cloud apologized and pulled his legs up so he can rest his head on his knees. Leon fell back and used his arms to support him as he leaned back.

"It's alright…"

"…So Ventus mentioned your name to me," Cloud started as he stared ahead at the clear water, "Why do people call you 'Leon' if you're Squall?"

"…It's no big deal. Just something personal," he replied with a sigh, but quickly looked at the blonde next to him, "May I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why does Roxas treat his own brother like shit?"

Cloud lightly flinched from the way that was worded but luckily had time to answer as Leon continued.

"I caught Ventus after class one time and he was catching up to his brother (and mine…)…but didn't seem invited. More or less he was rejected to spend time with them."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. He never could figure out Roxas's attitude problem when it comes to Ventus. Especially since they're brothers, twins of all things, and got along so well before.

"I…I honestly am not sure. They got along so well before but slowly, over time, Roxas just drifted."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Leon questioned with a raised brow.

"Well of course I did! I eventually stopped though because I saw that…well, Roxas really does still care for Ventus. Whenever Ventus gets sick, which really isn't that often, Roxas is the one always by his side and the one tending to him."

"How did you end up noticing that instead of how and why Roxas started drifting in the first place?"

Oh what a story for that…

Cloud sighed as he lifted his head a bit to stare at the sky, thinking back to a cold Ventus caught one winter some years ago. It wasn't even that bad of a cold, nothing a nice warm chicken soup and some well rest can't fix.

"Ventus caught a cold one winter. And this was quite a long time ago, I think they were maybe around 9? I was checking up on him and Roxas was there. Roxas already started drifted from Ventus maybe a year before that. But I said to him…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Roxas, what are you doing here? If you stick around too long you're going to catch Ven's cold," Cloud stated as he approached the twins and saw on the bed that they were playing a board game. Ventus was sitting up on his bed, comforted with large pillows, and had a bright smile planted on his face. Roxas sat in a chair by the bed but held his well-known serious and blank expression. _

"_I'll be fine…" Roxas replies as he rolled a die._

"_Roxy has been with me all day! We're having so much fun!" Ventus exclaimed and Cloud couldn't help but raise a brow at that._

"_Well that's great then. Anything you need, Ven?"_

"_Um…nope! Nothing yet!" _

"_I'll get him anything he needs, Cloud-Nii, don't worry about it," said Roxas, still paying attention to the game. _

"_Now Roxas, taking care of Ven is all of our responsibilities, not just yours." _

_Now when Cloud said that, he didn't actually expect retaliation. _

_Roxas nearly snapped his head up in anger and shot up from his seat,_

"_I said don't worry about it! I'm looking after him!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not the best way to convince me but…I respected that he's looking after Ven at all. Apparently Roxas only dotes on Ven when he's ill."

"Odd…but interesting," Leon nodded, "I would be a bit more worried though. Then again…Sora's my only sibling."

"Ah…that's understandable," said Cloud with a light smile, "I have to deal with Roxas, Ventus, and their sister, Rikku."

"What a family."

"Tell me about it…"

The two fell silent for a moment. They simply sat there, resting and enjoying the view of the clear water and green nature before them.

* * *

"Wow…Your brother is hot."

Roxas looked up from his book and gave Sora a strange look from the bed.

"Ventus?" he questioned and really wanted to know how Ventus can end up hot but not himself.

"Hm?" Sora turned from the desk to look at Roxas, "Of course not, silly. Ventus is cute!"

And Roxas spent the rest of the day agonizing on how he's now 'cute' and cursed being an identical twin.

"I meant your older brother," Sora pointed with his pencil at a picture that Roxas was really sure he hid behind all the other pictures, "I mean…that IS your older brother right? You did mention you had one."

"Erm…" Roxas wanted to curse himself for letting himself slip on that!

Sora sighed, almost dreamily.

"Tall, dark, and handsome…think I can meet him, Roxy?" Sora asked, flashing a smile that made Roxas melt in his spot. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts again,

"Erm, we'll see…but he's out of your league, Sora," Roxas replied before going back to his book to hide the red blush rising up to his face.

"Haha, I know, but I just want to meet your family, Roxas. And it's not like hot guys like him are seen every day."

* * *

**Yay for the one, big, love-shape!**

**And if you're gonna ask me who's gonna end up with who…I won't know. Except for Leon/Cloud. That's the only definite pairing here. I'll decide as I go. However, just a head's up: as much as I like our favorite 2 popular pairings, I don't like doing anything for them since they're popular enough already. So chances are, RiSora and AkuRoku won't be the ending. **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Girly?

"Hey Ventus I need…" Roxas entered his brother's room(as the boy still owns the keys to this room) and the only thing he could really do was stop himself in mid-sentence when he saw the sight before him.

"Hi Roxas," Ven lightly waved while trying to stay still. The boy was still in the state of seeing the sight before him. If the pattern follows…he himself may end up in a dress.

"Hey Roxas," Tifa greeted as she stood up from her kneeling and threw her hair back over her shoulder, "Like I promised, I got your twin in a dress."

"They say I look really cute!" said Ventus with a smile as he lightly tried to sway his light green with white lace gothic Lolita dress with knee-length boots and a overly-large green bow on the back of his head.

"Stop moving!" Aerith immediately ordered as she hemmed and Ventus immediately froze.

"I'm sorry…So Roxas! Do I?"

Roxas's brow merely twitched, and this was another moment in life to add to his list of 'Reasons why I hate being a twin.'

"No comment," Roxas stated before turning to Tifa, "Take a picture."

She gave an okay and Roxas went to the closet,

"Can I steal one of your jackets?"

"I guess so," Ventus replied as Roxas went through the clothes before taking a vanilla-like colored jacket with checkered squares decorated around the arms of the jacket and the side.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered and slung it over his shoulder, "Have fun with the dress, Ventus."

"Thanks!" he waved after Roxas who only sighed at the fact that only Ventus was…man enough, or was it non-man enough, to feel so comfortable in such an outfit and without embarrassment.

* * *

Cloud felt stupid…well he's felt like that since the first day of school. He actually had to dress himself today so he simply threw on a shirt and loose jacket (but zipped up), baggy pants, and just so he can look more girly(as he would literally look like a man with a wig if he doesn't): he 'borrowed' some of Rikku's accessories for his wig. Next he tried to find bracelets that can actually fit around his wrists and necklaces that won't choke him.

After doing so, he arrived at this dreadful high school, and met with Squall, leaning against the tree, at the usual spot.

"Wow, has anyone ever told you that you have no fashion sense?" Squall lightly smirked and Cloud just gave him a blank stare,

"I've been told…" he muttered and blew at a group of hair with beads attached out of his face. How he figured out how to get those beads into his wig, he'll never know.

"Hn…so how long do you have with me today?" the brunette asked, "Yesterday I barely won against Seifer. I think I need a bit more practice if I were to surpass him even more."

"Not long actually…Roxas wants to see me for whatever reason. I can squeeze in a spar match though."

"Very well then, let's get started right now. I don't want to waste a second," said Squall as he pushed himself off the tree and picked up the swords that were also leaning against the tree. He tossed Cloud one of them and they exchanged smirks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ventus skipped as he traveled down towards the library. He's in a black shirt with tight jeans and a checkered bandana around his neck today after the girls left a while ago. It was the weekend and now that he was done with their favor, he went straight to the library to get ready to do some of his homework and to find some entertainment to read. After finding a book he needed for an assignment, he flung his black bag onto his shoulder once more and looked for the manga section. He was overjoyed to see that this library had one and he quickly started to scan it.

"…Ventus, right?"

The blonde looked up to his right to see the smirking red-head in a rolled up sleeves white shirt, black pants with many pockets and hanging chains from it. He held a manga in his hands as he stared down with piercing green eyes.

"That's right," he smiled, "And I'm sorry, but you're…?"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Er, yeah, memorized!" Ventus nodded and Axel lightly chuckled.

"You're really _nothing_ like Roxas! So, looking at manga huh?"

"That's right!"

"If you're looking for something good, try this," Axel held up the manga in his hand that read "Godchild" with the number 3 on it to indicate the volume.

"Looks really…creepy…" said Ventus, his face showing a bit of fear.

"Hmm…maybe it's too dark for ya," said Axel and tapped his chin, "But really, try it. If you can handle it, that's great! If not, then just don't continue. No big deal!"

"Ah…that's true, alright then!" Ventus nodded with a smile.

"Axel, stop trying to corrupt the only person not corrupted at this school…"

Eyes drifted to the silverette holding a bag over his shoulder and giving Axel a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked with a smug look, "And why the hell are you in our uniform's dress-shirt? It's the weekend!"

"Ugh, I had to see a teacher," Riku responded and went between Ventus and Axel to scan the bookshelves.

"Ah, of course, you had to give a nice impression," Axel shrugged and then shook his head.

"Good afternoon, Riku," Ventus greeted and said-person gave a small smile before greeting back,

"Thank you. You too; and I advise you not to take any advice from Axel here," Riku pointed.

"Hey!" Due to Axel's loud voice, they were all quickly hushed by the librarian. Though the three moved themselves to the corner of the manga section and Ventus could've help but ask about Roxas.

"Are you guys friends with Roxas?"

"Hell no," Riku immediately retorted.

"Hell yes!" Axel gave a thumbs up with a wink and Riku only shook his head,

"Well Roxas tells him to go away often so I wouldn't call that friendship quite yet…"

"Aw come now, he hasn't totally ignored me or anything. We're friends, got it memorized?"

Riku only shook his head and went back to the shelf to see what's over in this area. Axel threw an arm around Ventus and ruffled his hair a bit with his now-free hand,

"We can be _friends _too you know…" Axel whispered seductively.

"Oh, I'd love that!" Ventus replied with a happy smile.

Riku face-palmed at that moment and turned to face Ventus,

"Ventus, that's not what he meant…"

But of course, the boy only blinked innocently which had Axel try to hold on his laughter just to avoid getting kicked out of the library(again).

* * *

Roxas paced around impatiently. Sora just left, saying he was spending the day with his brother and says he'll meet back with Roxas in their room later. Well if that's the case, then that means Cloud should be done doing whatever he does with Squall!

But luckily, Cloud spared Roxas the agony of waiting any longer by arriving.

"Nii-San! Where have you…are those Nee-Chan's?" Roxas pointed at all the beads in the hair, well, wig…

"Sh-Shut up!" Cloud snapped, "Take me to your room! I need to change out of this…"

"…Into what?" Roxas had to ask and after a short pause of silence, Cloud groaned, completely forgetting he didn't exactly bring anything else; which means he can't be caught in this outfit with a wig off.

"Alright well…just tell me what you need so I can get home," said Cloud and hates having to wear the wig and accessories any longer than he had to.

"Oh…well, it's kind of a weird request…would you be willing to meet Sora?"

"I already did," Cloud reminded and scratched his wig, already irritated with it.

"No, can you meet him as a guy," Roxas corrected and Cloud just gave him a look.

"Roxas, he already saw me like this! He's going to realize that we're the same person!"

Roxas wanted to chuckle at that,

"Erm…trust me, Sora of all people would not notice…please, Nii-San? Just meet him!"

Cloud groaned and looked up in thought. Every fiber in his body was screaming "NO!"

"…Fine…" Cloud muttered and looked down at Roxas again, "When?"

"Um…later today?"

"No."

"Nii-San!"

"At least let me change…"

"Well…let's go shopping. I'll pay for your troubles," Roxas offered and held up his wallet. With that, the two hit downtown.

Cloud immediately took the wig off and tossed the jacket as well, as he was sweating all over from the sparring he did. Squall was not taking it easy on him at all. After dumping the two things in the car, they quickly found a nice store for Cloud to get new clothes from.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm…" Cloud tilted his head like a curious puppy and Roxas immediately pulled him away from the sunglasses stand like he usually does every time they go shopping together, "Wait a minute! Let me see that one real fast!"

It's the same thing every time: Cloud sees a bunch of sunglasses together, he strays from whoever he's with to look at them and most likely buy _at least_ one. This came up around Cloud's teenage years, in which Cloud became the child that always gets lost…except it eventually became the place the parents always leave Cloud at until they were done shopping. In short: no one really tries to pull Cloud unless Cloud's the only one with the wallet. Of course, Roxas was here at a clothing store because Cloud needs new clothes at the moment and they can't shop without Cloud.

"I haven't worn any for a while, I think I need new ones," Cloud muttered and kept looking over his shoulder at the sunglasses stand.

"You have like 500 hundred at home anyway," said Roxas and pulled out a shirt that he liked only to put it back because he's buying for Cloud today and he only had so much money.

"I want those orange ones…"

"Nii-San!" Roxas exclaimed and Cloud rolled his eyes before going back to search for something he liked.

1 hour later:

"You look like a gangster…or a biker," Roxas commented as he sat there, bored out of his skull.

"Really?"

"Yes…you can also pass a gothic because of all the black."

"Well people should stop labeling then," said Cloud as he put on the black leather gloves he found. He looked back at the mirror to look at himself: leather pants, black with a hint of red sneakers, a chain attached to the pants, a new belt, a black shirt with a red Chinese character that days 'death' on the front, and his own personal leather jacket.

"I like it," Cloud shrugged and Roxas just shook his head. Cloud was totally trying to take every penny out of him on purpose.

"Alright, fine, whatever, your choice…" Roxas gave up on trying to get Cloud to go cheaper or at least into something more…colorful. He laid down in the chairs, just waiting for Cloud to make up his mind on whether he really wants it or not(since the man has said 'I like it' at least 5 times now).

"Hmm…"

"Oh god, what do you see now?" Roxas groaned, knowing Cloud just spotted something.

"I think I may take that earring too…"

To Roxas's happiness, Cloud stuck with what he had on…plus the silver earring he found as well as a new pair of sunglasses.

"Everything's so orange in this one," said Cloud as he walked out in his new outfit, his disguise clothes in the shopping bag.

"That might be because the lenses are orange," Roxas stated as they started to head back.

"Orange and black," Cloud corrected as he Cloud placed his hands in his pockets and they headed back to their car. The trip was supposed to be short but Roxas held his arms out, stopping Cloud. Following Roxas's line of sight, Cloud and Roxas were thinking the same thing.

"Oh shit…" they let out in unison and Cloud immediately folded his arms, giving Roxas a look.

"Don't say bad words," he ordered.

"WHAT? You just did too!" Roxas exclaimed, giving his own look.

"That's not the point! And I'm older than you and an adult anyway!"

"Well you better learn how to be a kid and play hide-and-seek _now_!" Roxas reminded by pointing down the street where Squall can be seen handing Sora an ice cream bar. And they BOTH knew Squall would notice what sex Cloud really was and the last thing they wanted was to be hunted down for lying(or for weird rumors to start…). So Cloud did the only thing he could do at the moment: dive into the alley next to them.

"Oh yeah, that's smart," Roxas commented sarcastically, noting the lack of stuff to actually hide behind if they were to pass this way.

"Roxas!"

Roxas mentally cursed before he turned his body in time to catch Sora's running hug(and without dropping the ice cream). He took a couple steps forward so Sora wouldn't see the alley with a dead end.

"Hi Sora…" he greeted as casually as he could before quickly letting go upon seeing Squall's warning glare as the man approached them.

"What are you doing here? I said we'd meet up in our room!" said Sora with a little bounce.

"I…I was…getting something," Roxas said, even though it just sounded as if he was lying.

"Really? With whomever you're with?" Sora asked innocently as he continued eating his ice cream.

"Wait you saw who I was with?" Roxas asked, almost in panic; it didn't help when Squall raised a brow in suspicion.

"Oh so you ARE with someone! I thought I was imagining things! I told you, Nii-Chan!"

Roxas mentally slapped himself for just giving it away.

"W-Well I WAS but…uh…he, um, left…"

"To where?" Squall immediately asked and Roxas could practically feel himself sweating.

"Uh…home?"

Sora lightly gasped from that,

"Oh no! Did I miss your brother?"

"Erm…yes!" Roxas stated but paused for a moment before continuing, "But he said he'll come visit me later today so…you can see him then!"

"Oh! Awesome!"

While Roxas took that moment to answer Sora, Squall already walked past the two to peak into the alley. Roxas's mind raced and his heart pounded against his chest as he turned to see Squall enter the alley. But the man didn't make a sound…

So Roxas peaked into the alley and Cloud wasn't in sight. But there were only garbage cans and a dumper…oh…

"Nii-Chan!" Sora called, "What are you doing?"

"…I could've sworn," Squall looked around and banged the dumpster and did the same to the garbage cans.

"Nii-Chan! Come on! I want more ice cream!" Sora announced, holding his almost-finished one up. Squall sighed and retreated out of the alley. He put his arm around Sora,

"Alright, alright, let's go."

"I'll see you later, Roxas!" Sora waved as the duo started walking. Roxas nervously waved back and tried to make it look casual but even he can notice Squall's suspicious, but once again warning, glare. After Roxas was sure the two of them won't look back, he dashed into the alley,

"It's clear!"

In a second, one of the doors of the dumpster flew open and Cloud struggles his way out of it and hit bags off him.

"I hate you…" the man growled as he pulled himself out.

"What did I do?" Roxas asked and Cloud just glared,

"If you didn't want me to meet Sora, I wouldn't even be here in the first place! I'm using your shower…" he growled as he patted his new clothes, not that it really got rid of the smell.

* * *

Well Roxas found it a waste of his money to wash clothes he just bought for Cloud. But he did due to the fact that Cloud can't walk around in disguise clothes and he certainly won't let him meet Sora smelling like trash. When Roxas arrived back in the room with the dried and clean clothes, he groaned upon learning Cloud was STILL in his shower.

"Nii-San! Come on! You don't need to shower for THIS long!" But no matter how much Roxas nagged, Cloud wasn't coming out. He eventually did to retrieve his pants as he didn't think the towels were big enough. But as luck would have it…

"Roxy!" Sora called as he slammed the door open and Roxas quickly jumped,

"Sora! Oh…you're here! Sora is…here!" Roxas tried to shout as casually as he could so Cloud can hear, "Sora…you're here early…"

Now Roxas felt stupid! He should've had Cloud clean up in Vent's room!

"It's not that early is it?" Sora questioned and looked at the clock; but his head snapped around when he heard the bathroom door open. Cloud had a towel draped over his head but besides the hair, his body was pretty dry and he had his new leather pants on. But before Cloud could even let out a word, he could've sworn Sora was about to faint.

"Erm…Roxas, you didn't hand me my shirt," Cloud pointed and Roxas just tossed the piece of article to him.

"Cover yourself! Please!" Roxas almost glared and Cloud rolled his eyes, "And Sora…this is Cloud, my older brother."

Cloud repositioned the towel on his head to hide his hair and a bit of his face in case Sora ever catches him in person when he's in disguise.

"H…Hi…" Sora somehow got out but Cloud could've sworn the boy wasn't breathing as he stared. And Cloud just realized the boy was _staring_. Like hard…

"Er…pleasure," Cloud lightly ruffed Sora's hair before going back to the bathroom. After a pause Sora ran to Roxas and nearly squealed as he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Roxas! Oh my gosh…he's so much hotter in person!"

"Uh, you're welcome? Um…You okay, Sora?" Roxas asked, noticing the irregular breathing. Sora let go and took in a few breaths and used his hand as a fan to cool himself.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay, I think…" Sora took in one big breath and let it out, "Does he have a lover, Roxy?"

Roxas mentally groaned.

"No he's single, but he's been single…for a very long time."

"Oh…" Sora sat himself down besides Roxas on the bed, "Well guess he's even farther out of my league if he's not even interested in love…"

"…Sora, you do realize that, uh, you're quite lovable right?" Roxas started.

"Hm? Well I hope so! That's why I got so many friends!"

"No I mean…as a potential lover."

"Huh? O-Oh…" Sora lightly blushed and looked away, "N-No…I, uh, haven't really dated anyone at all."

Roxas only raised a brow, not quite believing that.

"Well, people have confessed before, but I reject them…" Sora lightly whispered and that just answered Roxas's thought.

"Well…why?" Now the blonde wanted to know. Why does Cloud appeal to Sora but not himself? He can practically pass as a "mini-me" to Cloud!

"Um…" Sora looked up in thought as he leaned back, "They aren't my type I guess."

"Well…what's your type?"

"Probably tall, dark, and handsome!" Sora immediately responded, "I don't know why, but I find them very manly and attractive! But they're always older than me!" he pouted. Roxas in turn wanted to bang his head on the wall. He's practically the same height as Sora and Riku's taller! The guy's got an edge! On the other hand…

"_Well I'm pretty sure I'm more handsome…and dark…" _

When Cloud came out again with the shirt on, but still with the towel on his head, Sora seemed to have stopped breathing again as he stared and can barely form a sentence.

"So Roxas tells me you got a brother…" Cloud started as he walked around to look for his jacket and sunglasses.

"Y-Yeah…" he lightly whispered and he looked like he was doing everything he can just not to scream 'OMG I LOVE YOU!' in a very…fangirly-way…

"…Are you alright?" Cloud couldn't help but asked instead of his original question when he saw Sora having irregular breathing and looked so stiff that it must hurt.

"I'm fine! I'm totally fine!" he responded a bit too fast and Cloud wonders if he was this bad back when he liked Zack.

"Okay…well, uh, I think you need to lay off sugar then. And Roxas, I'm gonna stop by and say bye to Ventus before I go alright? You need anything else?"

"Uh…nothing I guess," Roxas shrugged now that Sora finally met Cloud.

"Good," Cloud threw on the jacket and started out the door but tossed the towel into the bathroom before he actually left.

"…Oh my gosh, Roxas," Sora had nearly an iron-grip on Roxas's arm, "I wish I was related to him just so I wouldn't end up looking like an idiot! But he's so hot!"

Hearing how attractive Cloud was wasn't really helping Roxas's own self-esteem now…

* * *

**Next: As Sora continues to pine on Cloud, Riku demands an explanation. Now that Sora mentioned Cloud to Leon, Cloud has to be extra careful whenever he sees the man. Plus, Roxas is having trouble keeping Riku off Sora while keeping Axel off Ventus!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Ventus: Off Limits to Everyone

**Yay, thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

"Nii-Chaaaaan…"

"What?" Leon lightly groaned while doing homework at his desk when Sora popped into his room one afternoon. Sora let out a light sigh but couldn't help but giggle afterwards…and Leon didn't like the sound of that. He turned around in his seat to see Sora getting comfortable on Leon's bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Okay, Sora, what's going on?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing…" he giggled some more and Leon's brow only twitched, "I saw a hot guy in person yesterday…he's so mind-blowing!"

That was it. Leon knew Sora had to bad if he's acting like an idiot…well an adorable idiot.

"Is he over 18?"

"Well Roxas said he graduated so-"

"Stay away from him, Sora," Leon immediately cut in with a serious tone.

"But Nii-Chaaaaaan! What if he visits Roxas and Ventus again?" Sora whined and pouted.

"…Who is this guy again?" Leon asked with a raised brow and Sora had that daydreaming-grin back,

"Roxas and Ventus's older brother…he's so hot…"

* * *

"How come you never mentioned Ventus and Roxas's older brother?" Leon asked later that day and Cloud started choking on the water he was just drinking now that they took a break. He KNEW meeting Sora was a bad idea! He knew it! Roxas is SO gonna die if the secret gets out!

"Erm…d-didn't I?" Cloud responded after he stopped coughing. Leon only gave him(well, 'her') a look. The two sat beside each other against a tree and Leon will admit that this person(as he STILL didn't get a name) has gotten into his personal space faster than most people…but even Leon is getting a tad suspicious at this point considering he knows almost, well, nothing about this person.

"No…you didn't, I'm positive you didn't," said Leon, almost bluntly as he gave him/her a long stare.

"Wow…he must've slipped my mind," Cloud lied, "Probably because he's the most mature and doesn't irritate me or anything."

"Ah…I see…what's he like?"

Cloud mentally cursed.

"No offense but…I heard you're gay…is that the only reason why you're asking about him?" Cloud somehow got out in a calm and orderly fashion.

"No, of course not. I'm just making sure he's not some pedo since Sora's got a stupid crush on him," Leon replied and he picked up a pebble to skip, reaching 4 skips.

Cloud had to bite himself to keep him from growling in frustration.

"Er…trust me, he's not," Cloud shook his head as he picked up his own stone and skipped with it to reach 6.

"Damn, do you have to surpass me in everything?" Squall asked, a bit irritated by it. He picked up another one and stood up. With a new position, he skipped his rock again.

"I'm sure there are things you're better at than me," said Cloud and did the same thing as he stood up. Cloud beat him by one skip this time. But Leon only sighed at Cloud's answer and the blond looked at the scarred man who put hands in his pockets.

"There's not really anything else I'm good at. My weapon, my sword, is the only thing I got," Leon whispered and kicked a bit of the dirt and stones into the water, "I thought I was the best, with the exception of fighting Seifer but…you came along. You…you have a passion for this, just like I do…just who are you? You never even gave me your name yet."

Cloud looked away, but silence only followed for a moment. He realized he's either got to make up a new name or not say anything at all considering Sora opened his big mouth. Even if Sora doesn't know his name now, surely he will ask Roxas for it. And anyone with brains will realize Cloud and Cloudia are the same person or at the very least, twins, but that's just pushing luck.

"…I'm no one really," he responded with a light smile when he looked back to Squall, "Honestly, the only reason why I'm even good at all…is because of someone I used to really, well, _really_ like. As much as I love it…it's not really as joyful for me now. I feel like…there's no real reason for me to keep using a sword. Well…until I ran into you. You're a good challenge and you improve fast!"

When Leon heard a sense of sadness in that voice…he couldn't help but believe the blonde.

"…So you only picked up sword-fighting…to be with the one you had feelings for?" the brunette questioned and started skipping rocks again, in hopes it'll help ease the blonde's mind by doing something instead of nothing.

"…Yeah," Cloud whispered and hesitatingly played the skipping game with Leon.

"What happened to the person?"

"He found someone he loved, who happens to be one of my girlfriends."

"Ouch…"

"Nah…it's alright," Cloud shrugged, "They're both happy, so I'm happy. Although Roxas and Rikku constantly bug me that I'm still holding onto him…" Cloud's brow lightly twitched at the thought.

"Why do they think so?"

"Because I haven't found an interest in anyone else since. It's been years…"

"I see…"

"And you?" Cloud asked, causing Leon to stiffen up again.

"…I dated a friend for a while. But we had a bad break up. Not just because I apparently wasn't as straight as I thought I was."

"…Sorry about that then," Cloud whispered but Leon only shrugged.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

But as natural as that sounded, Cloud didn't think it sounded like the other really meant it.

* * *

It was lunch the next day, and Roxas was NOT enjoying his sitting with Sora at their circular lunch table mainly because Riku's on the other side of Sora. Even after a few days of school here, he's STILL not used to it and he'll NEVER be okay with it. Although the blonde's surprised that Sora even let them so close to each other since the time they had the food fight. But ever since that food fight, the two rivals in love rarely contributed to the conversation at the table since they both knew they'd snap some kind of insult at each other and then ruin Sora's mood which would be a disadvantage to both of them. But when Roxas saw Axel coming at them, he rolled his eyes and got ready with a comeback comment for when Axel decides to hit on him again…except he never got it.

"Hi Axel!" Sora waved and Axel raised a hand as well.

"What's up, Sor?" the two slapped hands as he passed by and he even lightly flicked Riku in the head as he did, "Hiya pretty-boy."

"Shut up…" the silverette muttered as he went back to his book while eating.

"And hey Roxy!" was the only thing he got from Axel…Roxas looked behind him and his eyes widened when he saw the red-head plant himself before Ventus, who was sitting alone and reading in the corner most table.

Roxas's mouth dropped in surprise, not sure what to take of this. Well he knew he didn't like it…not one bit and it was getting worse with every passing second! Whoa! Why is he touching him? Why is trying to 'casually' sit closer to him? And why the hell is Ventus buying this CRAP?

Roxas looked to Sora and the barely-visible-Riku from Roxas's point of view, and then back at Ventus and Axel. Now his mind did battle on what to do…

* * *

"It's so scary," said Ventus but took a quick sigh, "But it was so addicting!" the blonde admitted before putting the manga away.

"I know! Isn't it? Glad ya gave it a try," Axel ruffled the boy's hair a bit, "So it looks like you're done eating…you want dessert?"

Ventus only smiled but decline,

"It's okay, I try not to spend my money on more than what I need."

"Hey I never said you were paying for it. I was _offering_!"

"Well…you don't need to-"

"Don't think about it too much," Axel cut in and was about to continue his sentence as he reached for Ventus's hand but didn't get the chance to when he felt something splatter on his head followed by a hit. It took a pause for him to notice something pink dripping from his hair and realized it's one of the cakes they sell in the cafeteria. Both Axel and Ven's eyes went to one direction and Roxas was furiously glaring down at the sitting red-head and half the cafeteria's eyes were already on them.

"You want dessert, don't forget the drink," Roxas nearly growled and nearly slammed the open carton of milk on the man's head, "Stay! Away! From my brother!" he shouted for all to hear before going to Ventus and pulling him out of the seat, "Let's go!"

"W-Wait! Roxas! I-" Ventus was trying to pick up his bag as he was getting dragged but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Roxas cut him off.

"I said let's go!" he pulled harder until they were out of the cafeteria and into the closest bathroom. Ventus only got a quick 'sorry' in before he was actually pulled out of Axel's sight.

"Roxas! Why did you just do THAT?" Ventus exclaimed in surprise and confusion when Roxas finally released him. But Roxas only put his hands in his pockets and looked away,

"Just stay away from him…"

"But WHY? You gotta at least give me a reason! And even if it's a good reason, you can't go around throwing food on people! Have you not learned from when you and Riku got into that fight I heard about?"

"No, no I have not!" Roxas responded sarcastically, "And trust me on this, Ventus, the LAST kinds of people you wanna trust is a senior bad boy! I MET him in _detention_!"

"But I don't label, Roxas," said Ventus and Roxas just shook his head.

"That's not the point, Ven. Just stay away from him!"

"But…" Ventus lowered his head and looked to the side with a sad enough expression that it bugged even Roxas.

"…But what?" he asked softly.

"…He talks to me…and he sat by me today…" Ventus whispered without looking up, "I don't feel so lonely…"

"…" Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he couldn't figure out what to say.

"And it's not like he hasn't visited me to talk other times like in my room just yesterday so I-"

"He's been in your ROOM?" Roxas nearly bellowed and Ventus lightly flinched, "No! NO! Ventus NO! I don't even know where to start with THAT!"

"But we only played a card game and other stuff…we just got to know each other," Ventus tried to explain but Roxas only threw his arms up and let out a groan of frustration, "Roxy…he didn't hurt me or anything. Really…"

"Don't call me that," Roxas immediately stated, "And it's not whether or not he hurt you…it's whether or not he _is going to _hurt you and hurt you _a lot_. So I'm not letting you take that chance…"

"You never let me take any chances…" Ventus murmured before looking up with a hint of anger in his eyes, "Everything is dangerous to you but you're always out there! Doing everything you never want me even near!"

"…It's a little different, Ventus," Roxas replied in a low voice, "It's some of those things…that I want you to just trust me on. Like how we'd both take Nii-San's word for almost anything."

Ventus took a couple steps back when he noticed Roxas getting closer within his proximity.

"…But you're not Nii-Chan," said Ventus while slowly shaking his head, "You're not him…"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm your twin! There shouldn't even be much of a different between him and myself!"

"…It's a little different, Roxas," Ventus responded with the same line Roxas used on him. That left a small moment of shock to Roxas and as luck would have it, they were discovered by the staff and Roxas was immediately informed of his newest detention.

* * *

That little mishap at lunch spread quickly and it didn't take long for Leon to hear about it, which he brought up that late afternoon when he met up with Cloud and after their immediate spar match.

"Roxas did WHAT?"

"Well I only heard it. I haven't seen Sora all day so I can't really tell you the accuracy of what I heard," said Leon as the two started putting the weapons away.

"I'm gonna have a talk with that boy…" Cloud murmured to himself as he handed Leon back the weapon he used.

"Well at least it shows: he does care for Ventus at least a little," Leon pointed out and Cloud just nodded.

"Even so…I keep thinking Roxas is just caging Ventus more and more as time goes on…"

"…Well eventually, Ventus is going break free. No one likes to be trapped and eventually, the caged-one WILL fight back for its freedom," said Leon and Cloud looked at him in the eye with a sad but also a bit fearful expression.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want them…to be more distant than they already are…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm so sorry, Axel," Ventus apologized for the umpteenth time as he sat before Axel in the Nurse's office.

"Its fine, Ven, it's not like you're the one that did this to me," said Axel as he combed the missed frostings out.

"I'm still sorry for my brother…"

"Well, he's got guts, I'll tell ya that much…looks like he's quite protective of you though. Is he the older one?"

Ventus only looked down and stared at the floor from that.

"No…I am."

"Whoa, REALLY?"

"Yeah but…that's not important right now. Come on, I'll help get the mess out of your hair," Ventus offered as he stood up.

"Sure thing…I'll owe ya then, Kid."

* * *

The next day, the whole event in the cafeteria didn't completely blow over yet. Rumors were already starting about it. And despite what has happened to the people involved, Riku couldn't help himself being slightly affected by what happened. So during his free period, he tracked down Ventus, which took longer than he thought, but thank goodness its free period. The blonde was in his math class and when he got out, he found Riku waiting for him.

"Hey…can I sit with you at lunch?" the silverette asked and Ventus only blinked in surprise,

"Well…if you want to. It's your choice."

"Well alright then…I'll see you then," Riku lightly waved so he can head off to his next class.

"Erm…okay!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Of course, when lunchtime rolled around, Roxas wasn't sure if Riku was trying to piss him off on purpose or something else…

"Sora has a crush on Nii-Chan?" Ventus asked in slightly surprised.

"And he won't shut up about it!" Riku exclaimed in frustration,

"Well if someone likes someone like that, normally it's all they think about," said Ventus with a shrug as he replied between fries.

"That's not it, Ventus…" Riku sighed as he stared at his tray with food he didn't touch yet, "See…I really like Sora…" he confessed, which came out easier than he thought it would.

"Well aren't you two best friends?"

Riku mentally face-palmed.

"No Ventus, I really like-like Sora," he said and it took a moment for that to sink in for Ventus.

"Oooooh! Okay! I get it now! Oh…so you're jealous of Nii-Chan…"

"Yeah…never met him, but I'm honestly feeling quite guilty for not liking him."

"Aw, Riku, Nii-Chan's nice! He's a bit of a kill-joy sometimes but he's a great guy!"

"But when did this happen? How and why? I REALLY want answers and Sora doesn't even shut his flap for even a second if the topic is on that man! So I can't get ANYTHING out of him!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Oh my gosh! Riku! I can't stop thinking about it!"_

"_Ugh…Sora, that grip actually hurts…" the silverette lightly hissed until Sora released his arm,_

"_Sorry! I just…it's really hard to keep calm about this! I mean…I actually saw him shirtless!" _

_Riku wanted to burry himself, as in, RIP on his stone and all. Here he was, in his dorm, trying to study, and Sora barges in because Roxas isn't around to keep him company during this one period._

"_What's this guy's name exactly?" Riku had to ask and Sora paused._

"…_I never asked."_

_Riku's hand slowly met his face at that._

"_And…he's Roxas and Ven's older brother?" Riku asked, trying to make sure he's got the information correct so far._

"_Yup! Oh my gosh! Also! He-"_

"_Wait, and how old is he-"_

"_I think he's blonde but I couldn't see it so-"_

"_Sora, I'm asking you-"_

"_He looked so hot in black! Black LEATHER too of all things!" _

"_Sora…" _

"_Have you ever seen a man that's naturally good looking AND pull off leather pants?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"I'm not saying Sora's a chatterbox but his emotions really, and I mean _really_, control his actions," Riku shook his head at the memory. Ventus slightly giggled at the story before offering Riku a smile.

"Don't worry about it too much!"

Riku raised a brow, not sure why Ventus seems to take amusement to this…he hoped the boy wasn't laughing at him…

"I think…there are different kinds of love and admiration," Ventus tried to explain when he saw the weird look Riku gave him, "By the way you say it, Sora seems to have an attraction, yes…but I think it sounds like the kind of crush you'd have on a celebrity!"

Riku did nod his head at that, it did make sense.

"And like most people with celebrity-crushes, it shouldn't stand in the way of real feelings that people around you have. If you really like Sora that way, don't let his little moment make you think you don't stand a chance," Ventus advised as he smiled for him.

"…Alright," Riku nodded and offered a very small smile of his own, "Thank you, Ventus."

"Of course! Good luck with Sora!"

Riku lightly paused in his mind and body. He shook it off as he stood up and thanked Ventus again. As he walked back to rejoin Sora and his other friends(and Rival-Roxas), he felt guilty when he saw a bit of Sora in Ventus at that moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything after lunch was supposed to go smoother for Riku, but didn't when he was pulled out of the hallway and his back met the wall in one of the lounge rooms. He was greeted with a tight grip on his collar and an angry glare for furious blonde.

"Stay away from Ventus…" he nearly growled like a dog.

"…No," Riku replied bluntly and shoved Roxas off him and the only thing that kept Roxas from lashing out physically was the fact he can't exactly risk getting a suspension this soon in the school year. But even Riku can see Roxas holding in all that emotions that he wants to let out.

"Unlike, well, everything about you…I _like_ Ventus. So unless you give me a good reason to stay away, I'm not going to," Riku stated firmly,

"If you don't want your sorry ass in the Nurse's office, I suggest you do!"

"…Not good enough," Riku shook his head and he started to leave to get to his class. All hell broke loose about 5 minutes after Riku took his leave.

* * *

"Roxas…" Ventus shook his head at him, obviously in a disappointed-like manner, "Why do you always pick fights? You're going to have a criminal record by 17 if you keep this up!"

Roxas shook his head as he sat at the bench outside the principal's office, waiting for the arrival of his parents.

"Stop exaggerating…" Roxas muttered; he wasn't exactly happy when Ventus heard about Riku's little trip down the stairs after he followed him. And of course, as luck would have it, Ventus WOULD be passing by the principal's office after hearing about it. And thus, the twins are here, side by side…

"Really Roxas! I'm seriously concerned about you!"

"…There's nothing to be concerned about okay?"

Ventus let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back. Silence followed soon but Ventus stayed beside Roxas. The latter wanted so many times to say 'You don't have to stay you know?' but he didn't want to break the silence first…

When their parents arrived and Roxas was ushered inside, he met eyes with Ventus for a moment only.

"Ventus…I mean it when I say there's nothing to be concerned about, alright? There's nothing you need to be worried about…ever."

When Ventus stood up, he only got out Roxas's name before the door shut on him.

"Ventus!" the boy responded to the one calling his name…Cloud was practically ripping the red-knee-length dress off his waist as he tried to rush down the hallway. The poor blonde tripped and fell when he was a body length from Ventus.

"Nii-Chan!" Ventus helped pulled the dress off and saw it was attached together with Velcro. Cloud sat up and patted the black pants he had today and started to quickly discard the wig and accessories he had and dumping them all in the bag be brought this time.

"Ventus, what happened?" he asked as he pulled out a white jacket out of the bag. He quickly started stripping of his red jacket, magenta shirt, and fake breasts as quickly as he could. Ventus was only glad that most classes are taking place right now and those that aren't, like himself, won't be passing by this way.

"Roxas sent someone to the Nurse's office today…I think he tripped him on the stairs. It was either that, or Roxas shoved him. I don't know, Roxas wouldn't tell me!"

After dumping the rest of the disguise into the bag, Cloud quickly threw on the white jacket and zipped it up to cover his bare chest.

"That may be the most dangerous thing I've heard Roxas do," said Cloud as he finally stood up while closing the bag, "Do you know the victim?"

"Y-Yeah…in fact, I think I should go see him!"

"Is Mom and Dad here?" Cloud asked while wiping his face as best he could to rid of some of the make-up. Ventus only nodded and pointed at the office,

"They're already here."

"Great…I just hope they don't find out about how their daughter isn't here since she isn't back yet," Cloud muttered, "And I don't think I can think of a story to explain why I'm here…well I'll have a word with him later. Come on, Ven, we'll see that friend of yours."

"Okay…wow, I just noticed his name and Sis's name is pronounced the same way!"

"…This dude has a girly name?" Cloud raised a brow and Ventus shrugged,

"Maybe Sis just has a boyish name?"

"Eh…whatever…" Cloud shrugged as he followed Ventus to wherever the Nurse's office is.

"…ello…Squall…" Upon hearing that name among the small chatter in the hallway, Cloud's natural reaction was hit the wall and scan for a place to hide.

"Nii-Chan?"

"Shush!" Cloud hushed and listened for signs of where Squall might be. Though it wasn't hard to narrow down so Cloud deducted the next hallway they're gonna turn into. So instead of going that way, Cloud looked for another hiding place.

* * *

**Oh gosh, chapters just keep getting longer and longer on my word doc!**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Dropping Guard

**Ugh! Finally! My writing muse may slowly be coming back! Here's the update for ya guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

"Nii-Chan, what are you-"

Cloud slapped a hand over Ventus's mouth and told him to hush. While doing so, the elder blonde scanned the hallway they're in: lockers, more lockers, even more rows of lockers, a pair of vending machines, a couple of closed doors with classes in session, a garbage can, a water fountain…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I…want to apologize."

Leon let out a sigh as his fingers tapped himself while his arms were folded.

"…Me too," Leon let out but looked away, "I…still treasure our friendship, Rinoa. As bad as our decisions went…"

The long dark-haired young woman nodded and let out a small sigh of her own.

"Squall…" She reached out a hand to him but when Leon suddenly turned his head to look in the direction at the end of the hallway, she pulled her hand back, "Squall? What's the matter?"

"…Did you hear something?" he asked and started to walk in that general direction.

"Well, yes, but students are always in the hallway," she stated and tailed the man.

"_Yeah but only not all the students sound like Ventus…" _the lion-like man thought and as he turned the corner he indeed spotted Ventus…looking a bit lost.

"Ventus?"

The young blonde lightly flinched and turned his body to face Leon.

"H-Hiya Leon!" he greeted with a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. Of course that only made Leon raise a brow…does this entire family have a thing for acting strange nowadays? Rinoa popped her head from behind Leon to see Ventus skip up to the man.

"Oh aren't you adorable?" she cooed and immediately had her hands on that cute face.

Leon only rolled his eyes at that but before he could comment, Ven was already blushing a bit with Rinoa petting the boy's head as if he was a puppy(although Leon won't deny how accurate that really was…). So instead of going through with that comment, he scanned the area. He knew Ventus wasn't THAT out of it to talk to himself. But no matter where he looked, the hallway was as empty as it would've been if Ventus wasn't in it. The elder Leonhart only sighed, thinking he must be studying too hard if this kept happening. So he turned back to Ven and Rinoa to approach the pair,

"Ven, Sora mentioned to me about a certain incident involving Roxas and Riku, you know anything?" Leon asked, straight to the point and Ven only squirmed as he stood and looked away.

"Y-Yeah…In fact…I was going to go see Riku right now!"

"Something happened?" Rinoa asked in worry and Leon only sighed again but added in a shrug,

"Nothing Rinoa, just an accident…well, I'll take you, Ventus. I might as well check on Riku…" he muttered the silverette's name and Rinoa let out a small giggle,

"Still protective of Sora are we? At least I see you're nice enough to at least see that boy!"

"Ugh, it's nothing like that!" Leon spat as he folded his arms and started walking.

"Leon…" Ventus called out, making the man pause.

"I thought the nurse's office was this way," Ventus pointed in the other direction and the young blonde could hear what sounded like a growl from Leon before said-man turned around.

"Well we can continue this later if you wish, Rinoa," he said and unfolded his arms to put a hand behind Ventus to guide him along.

"Very well, Squall. You take care now. And it was very nice to meet you, Ventus," she said with a smile in which she got back from Ventus. The two parted in opposite directions and Ventus looked over his shoulder to watch her go.

"Ooh, wish people would stop littering…" Rinoa said out loud as she picked up an empty bag of chips and a drink to throw into the trash. But when Ventus saw that drink spill while going in, he couldn't help but let out a squeak.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ventus quickly exclaimed and looked ahead of him again, "Nothing! Totally fine!" He then grabbed the elder brunette's hand and started pulling as he walked faster, "Come on! We gotta see Riku!"

Leon only silently followed as he sped up his walk. After their voices disappeared and a couple minutes of silence passed, Cloud practically slammed his hands upon the opening of the trash bin and pulled himself out after pushing off the top with the pink slushie dripping from his hair. With a sigh, he dropped his head and wiped a bit of the mess from his face.

"_This…this is not worth the trouble…"_

* * *

"Aw Ku, you sure you didn't hit your head?" Sora asked but Riku only gave him a look as he laid on the bed in the nurse's office. Though Riku found his sanity was saved when Ventus skipped in…then he felt he was going to lose it again when he saw Leon…

"Ven! And Nii-Chan!" Sora exclaimed and got up from his chair to hug Leon as Ven approached the injured Riku.

"Aw Riku…I'm really sorry about Roxas. You're…not too hurt are you?" he asked in worry.

"Tch, it's not too bad. Almost sprained the ankle, a couple of bruises, but that's it," he replied as Ven's eyes went down to the ice pack on said-ankle, "And stop apologizing for your brother."

"But…I'm still sorry…"

"Riku's right, Ven! It's not like you were involved in any way!" Sora piped in as he pulled Leon closer by the hand returned to his chair again. But when Riku's eyes shifted and he glanced away, Leon couldn't help but butt in.

"So Ven really was involved huh?" the scarred-man questioned and Riku couldn't help but send a small glare at the older Leonhart.

"Wh-What? But I didn't-"

"Ventus wasn't directly involved in it," Riku cut in on Ven, "Roxas was just being a dick because he doesn't want to share his brother with other people."

* * *

After Cloud got himself cleaned up to as best as possible in the bathroom, he returned to the hallways. Though now that Leon was with Ventus, he might as well return home for the day. It's not like he won't see Roxas later if it sounds like the boy is going to get suspended. Cloud pulled the hood over his head to hide his now-hideous (more) crazy hair, slipped his hands in the white(and pink-stained) jacket's pockets, and started on his way. As he did he pondered about Leon and his little predicament: should he or should he not tell the truth? Though that little question was enough to distract Cloud enough to not notice that he should probably lower his head a bit more when he passed a certain trio…

Without warning, he was stopped when someone gripped his arm. But when they met eyes, Cloud just wanted to screw himself.

"So it IS you…" Seifer nearly growled and his hand on Cloud's arm tightened. Though Cloud only glared back as he lowered his head just a tad.

"STRAWBERRY." Fuu said and Cloud cursed whoever decided to put strawberry smoothie in the middle of nowhere! Did she mistake the scent for shampoo? Hopefully…

"Lay off, Seifer," Cloud said quietly in a lighter voice and yanked his arm back, "I'm in a hurry."

Cloud quickly scurried off and was surprised Seifer and his two lackeys didn't feel like following.

"Knew she was nothing!" Rai laughed but Seifer only folded his arms in suspicion.

"That didn't look like a girl…"

"NO?" Fuu questioned,

"No…" the scarred-blonde replied as he ran through in his mind what looked wrong before he continued to lead the other two to their original destination. As soon as they were out of sight, a new figure arose from where he stood hidden against a classroom door cut inwards to the wall.

* * *

"Cloudy!"

Cloud groaned upon hearing that extra letter in his name. He was almost to his motorcycle too…

"What?" he asked tiredly as he turned around only to be man-hugged by Zack without warning.

"Cloudy! So I hear you've been masquerading in a dress!" Zack exclaimed with a huge and mischievous grin.

"…What makes you think that?" Cloud asked after a few blinks.

"Oh I don't know…the fact that you're still A: walking around the school a lot these days. B: Seifer suspects you're a woman. And C: Tifa and Aerith can see you and your dates with Squall from their dorm window."

"DATES?" Cloud exclaimed and resisted the urge to pound the word out of Zack's vocabulary(as he was scared Tifa will punch him out first if he even dare tried to pound either girls), "That's NOT what we're DOING! But they really shouldn't be spying anyway!"

Though the anger didn't really scare Zack considering the man is only laughing,

"I'm sure it's not," he teased, "Is that why you're denying while I see your face flush like that?"

"I-HEY!" That only made it worse for Cloud as he had his hand feel the side of his face…he was indeed burning.

"But that aside, that's not why I'm here, Cloudy. I saw what happened when you crossed paths with Seifer."

"Yeah, and…?" Cloud only thanked that the subject was changed.

"If you wanna hang around here anymore looking like a girl, you're gonna have to convince Seifer that! He's totally onto you!"

Cloud wanted to question how, but then he questioned if he should even bother. Then again…if Leon were to ever find out the truth, he'd rather tell the man himself than have it spill from Seifer!

"And Seifer's got a point!" Zack continued, "You look like a man!" he pointed at Cloud's clothing.

"That's because I am one…"

"Yeah but he saw your face! He recognized you as a girl but you clearly look like a guy! I mean for one you sorta have thicker…actually you do kinda look like a girl…but that aside! I saw that death-grip he had on you! You were able to pull away from that as if it was nothing!"

"Um, possibly because of the mako?" Cloud reminded as if it was obvious.

"Well he doesn't know that! Unless you're a girl with muscles, even I would find your strength a tad suspicious!"

"…Alright, well how do you suppose we convince this man?"

And Cloud regretted asking such a question when he saw a smirk form on Zack's face.

Evening that day:

The doors opened and Cloud stepped into a nice club named 7th Heaven sporting a silky black and red Chinese dress with a red dragon running up his outfit and a slit at the side, exposing his stocking-covered legs. His brow twitched out of irritation, not just because he feels so exposed and the extra make-up was just darn annoying to feel…

His wig wasn't changed but Aerith replaced the ribbons that were being worn out. However, as soon as dozens of eyes landed on him, he was very much thinking about turning around now but Aerith and Tifa grabbed his arms before the blonde could act on his decision.

"People are gonna notice I don't have curves!" Cloud hissed at his girlfriends as the three strutted in.

"Oh it's not that tight," Tifa waved it off and even pulled a bit on the outfit to indicate the looseness, "And the cheap corset helped."

"Don't remind me…" Cloud muttered, not enjoying the pain of even putting one on.

"Is that the man that suspects you?" Aerith pointed across the room as the three took their seats. Sure enough, Seifer and his 2 lackeys were here…plus Leon that just sat at the table. Cloud wanted to bang his head and curse his bad luck! He cursed his luck again when Seifer's eyes looked their way and the two met eyes.

"Kill me now…" he murmured.

"Too late, we're already here, stop whining," said Tifa except Cloud still wanted to die.

"Heehee, this should be fun!"

Cloud only rolled his eyes at Aerith's enthusiasm about this. It didn't take long for the entire Seifer-table to look towards the trio and Cloud could see Leon giving a suspicious look. Man could things get worse…?

"If it isn't my favorite trio!"

Cloud mentally thought it was Zack at first starting his plan…but it wasn't his best friend at all. Without warning, Cloud was pulled out of his seat and into a tight hug,

"My most favorite blonde in the world!"

From standing, he saw Zack walking towards the table and trying to hold back his laugh. Next to the guy was Sephiroth face-palming which meant the one hugging him was Genesis...

"_What kind of stupid plan is this, Zack? And did Sephiroth give Gen apples made of sugar or something? Or maybe Zack is holding LOVELESS hostage…" _

When the other two approached, the greetings were exchanged and the red-head finally released Cloud to greet the other two before they all sat down to join. Apparently Zack's plan to convince everyone that Cloud is a girl by using gay men to pretend they're straight. Cloud wasn't sure why, but that plan sounded off…

"Alright, let's go have fun! Come on, Aerith!" Zack took his girlfriend's hand and the two hit the dance floor.

"I get to dance with Cloud right?" Genesis asked and Cloud didn't even have to answer when Genesis pulled him out of the seat.

"Um, no, you're going to kill him," Sephiroth cut in and yanked the blonde man to him instead.

"Will not!" and the process was repeated again as Cloud's body went towards Genesis this time.

"Ow…"

"Give him to me before I kick you onto the couch tonight," Sephiroth threatened and yanked the blonde back.

"Ah, you forget: my bed, my choice!" Genesis reminded before pulling Cloud back to his arms.

"Ow! Guys! Take it easy already! I really don't wanna dance anyway!"

His pleas were ignored when he felt himself get yanked back to Sephiroth…and back to Genesis again…

He learned the pattern by now so when it stopped, he finally snapped out of his daze.

"No means no…" Leon said with poison in his voice after he pulled Cloud towards himself by pulling on the blonde's waist.

"Hey! Who the-"

Sephiroth quickly stomped on Gen's foot to remind him to let it go. After holding in a cry, Gen finally realized it was Leon and their plan worked! At least they hope it did.

"Right…sorry Cloudy-"

A kick this time.

"-Dia! Ah…ow…Sorry about that, um, I'll go find myself another partner!" Genesis quickly limped himself away from them with Sephiroth silently followed after a quick apology to Cloud.

"…"

"…"

"So you're name's Cloudia?"

"…Sure?" Why bother covering it up at this point right?

"…"

"…"

"So…what are you doing here?" Leon asked and he finally noticed he was still holding Cloud and he immediately let go and went straight to folding his arms.

"Friends dragged me here," Cloud murmured and sat down at his table with Leon inviting himself to it by sitting across from him.

"I see…you seem quite popular among your friends though."

Cloud only shrugged.

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

Cloud's eyes glanced towards Zack who was moving is body perfectly to the beat of the music.

"It doesn't matter how popular I am if the one person that you wish cared, didn't," Cloud stated with a small sigh before returning his eyes to Leon, "At least that's what I learned after that first, uh, experience with love."

"I see…never thought of it that way," the brunette stated with a hand on his chin, "How long has it been since your first love?"

"Well…I don't know…I stopped counting," Cloud almost whispered as he looked back at Zack, "If I did, I may never get over it."

The blonde's eyes drifted away from man once more to return to the one before him.

"But sometimes I feel lonely and…wondered about the 'what if' part of this whole thing. What about you? I don't think I…even know that much about you even after all this time."

"…" Leon slowly put himself into a stand that Cloud wasn't sure if he just said something that offended the man. But instead, Leon put out a hand for Cloud, waiting for him to take it, "Come on then. You don't seem to be having fun here, I'm certainly not having much fun here as I hate dancing; let's go get a burger or something. We can learn more about each other in a normal atmosphere for once, just as friends should."

That may be the longest thing Cloud has heard Leon say…but who was he to deny such a tempting request.

"So long as you don't take me somewhere that's spicy, not in favor of those," Cloud stated as he practically slapped his hand into the other and Leon helped pull him up into a stand.

"Hey, neither am I. Emo Burger it is then."

That comment stole a light chuckle from Cloud as the two walked side by side and out of the noisy atmosphere together.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Despite the fact I shortened both Fuu and Rai's names as I just did, their appearance is still FFVIII's to match with Seifer and Squall's appearance. The only reason their names were like that to begin with was b/c this is still a Kingdom Heart's story…and I'm just that lazy to go with the shorten versions.**

**-Okay I probably didn't do a good job wording it but the hallways were based on how my high school was set up. Basically, instead of the door against the wall, the wall cuts in like a cube and the door is inside that. In which that is where Zack was 'hiding.' Did I confuse people even more or did that make sense? **

**-Emo Burger was something my brother noticed at a McDonald-looking joint in the manga "Love Com"(Lovely Complex) and we just kept laughing at the name of the place and how we'd totally go to a McDonald-like joint called Emo Burger lol!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. The Real Me

Ventus sighed dreamily as he leaned against the wall while holding the books against his chest. As girly as he knew he looked, he argued that his bag couldn't fit any more of what was in his arms. Still, it didn't bother him; he just stood there as people passed him.

"Hey…Ven? Ven…"

A hand waved itself before said-person but it didn't seem to work very well, "Ventus!"

The blonde slightly jumped with a light squeak and quickly tried to regain a proper posture. He calmed, but still lightly blushed from embarrassment when he saw it was only Riku.

"Something on your mind?"

"Uh…no, no! Nothing! I was just…thinking about…nothing…important?" Even Ventus questioned his ability to lie at this point.

"Hn, I see," Riku smirked, obviously to tease only to receive a glare from Ven, "In all seriousness, you sure it's nothing?"

"I-Its nothing! Really!"

"Well alright," Riku lightly shrugged and let it drop since Ventus didn't seem like he was in any sort of real distress, "Anyway, I was passing by and was just making sure you didn't fall asleep with your eyes open or anything."

"Oh…thanks for stopping and snapping me out of it then! Oh, um…have you seen Roxy? I think my cell phone was in the pocket of one of my clothes he borrowed."

Riku glanced to the side and glared at anything by Ven. He folded his arms and let out an angry sigh which told Ventus that the man did know but he just regretted knowing.

"Last I checked…he's with Sora. I think they're hanging out together in their room…" the silverette practically gritted his teeth and murmured the whole thing.

"Oh, okay, thank you!" Ven flashed a smile and was about take off to find his twin if he wasn't stop by another voice.

"Ventus!"

Except this voice made him tense up and swallow nervously. He took in a deep breath before turning his body to face the source of who was calling him.

"Y-Yes?"

Riku silently glanced through his bangs at the older man approaching the two to see the cause of Ven's unusual reaction.

"Ventus, I'm glad at least one student is around. For the project, it's due the week _after_ the next week."

"O-Oh! Okay, thanks for the info!"

"Yeah, I just hope most of the class actually checks the mail. Hopefully I remember to tell everyone again next class. Well, sorry to interrupt; you enjoy your weekend, Ventus."

Ven felt his hair being lightly ruffled before he looked up to see the short but spiky perfect brown haired man continue on his way. And Ventus repeated that daydream sigh he let out before and slowly found himself leaning back against that wall while staring down the hallway…and completely forgetting Riku's presence.

"…You have a crush on the History teacher?" Riku questioned and Ven let out a small cry in panic,

"NO! I mean…no wait, yes, no I don't! No!"

"…"

Oh the power of Riku's silent answers…

"…P-Please don't tell anyone, Riku!" Ventus pleaded with almost teary-eyes which set off an alarm in Riku's head that usually only happens with Sora…

"Whoa! It's okay! I won't say anything. Although…you might want to learn how to hide it better…"

"I know…" Ven whimpered as he held up the books closer to his face.

"And um…not to be mean but…you do realize he's married right? To the P.E. teacher and I heard she might be taking over the sword's club."

Ven's moaning of distress while sinking to his knees told Riku he probably could've worded that better…

* * *

"So then Rinoa and I broke up for the 50th time except this time…for sure not getting back together," Leon took a sip from his soda to indicate he finally finished his story. Cloud on the other hand slowly chewed the French Fry as he observed the other man.

"And you're sure how?"

"Well for one, I rather not kiss someone whose mouth also touched my rival's…2nd; I'm not that straight either."

The statement caused Cloud to lightly chuckle which made Leon raise his brow for a moment at how…abnormal that looked. As he thought to himself, he was about to take a bite of his burger but paused when his eye started watching Cloud eat his own meal. The ketchup started oozing out of the blonde's own burger and dripping down the pale hand yet Cloud just simply ignored it and kept eating, "No offense but has anyone ever told you how un-feminine you are?"

"You'd be surprised when I say no," Cloud responded between chews. How do you call a man who has a very feminine face and pull of cross-dressing, with lingerie before, un-feminine?

"Well I am surprised."

"Honestly…lots of my friends think one of my girlfriends is more masculine than I am," Cloud confessed without thinking it through and only mentally kicked himself for digging himself deeper and deeper into this hole made of lies even when he's spurting out truths.

"Really now?"

"Yes…mostly because she can actually punch someone's lights out if she wishes and that's probably the only reason why I dare not to cross with her as she's not afraid to hold back just because we're friends…"

"You have interesting friends…"

"Yeah I get that a lot," Cloud nodded with a shrug. Leon took that time to figure out the next thing to say. His mind was boggled by Cloud but at the same time, interested in the unusual blonde. Cloud on the other hand had an internal battle with every mini-break that happens. When the brunette first brought Cloud here, the man's heart was pounding. The nervousness and guilt of still masquerading to Leon practically overwhelmed Cloud…until the two started talking to each other. Cloud didn't realize how natural it became but once it started happening, he didn't even think about it. Yet the guilt came back every time he had to lie and every time he remembered he's not exactly male before the other. And every time he tried to bring the confession up…he either chickens out or Leon brings up another topic.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere after this?"

"…Sure."

"Movie?"

"Oh, sure, what do you feel like watching?"

And once again, that guilty side of him took a stroll when they both discussed another common interest in the film genre.

"Don't judge me but what's your thought on chick flicks?"

"…Did you really just ask me that?"

"Hey, I had Tifa and Aerith ruling my social life for a while!" Cloud defended, "…And some are actually pretty good!"

Okay, _almost_ common interest…

* * *

Ven scanned the doorways to look for Roxas and Sora's room…with a very guilt-tripped Riku following. The blonde was in an obvious-sulking mood as he looked for his brother. Riku tried to say things to cheer the boy up, not that he was particularly skilled in that department, but he learned and thus stayed quiet while merely keeping the boy company until he's put in good hands…not that Riku expected that from Roxas…

After some few slow knocks on the door, it opened with…oh speak of the devil…

"What is, Ventus?" Roxas asked with a tired sigh.

"Do you…happen to have my phone in one of the jackets you…took…?" Ven asked in an even more tiring tone while staring at the ground. The unusual response only caused to Roxas to raise a brow.

"I might…?"

"…Well? Are you going to look for it?" Riku asked with an impatient tone and Roxas only shot the man a glare.

"What are you even doing here?" Roxas challenged by crossing his arms,

"In case you've forgotten, I think I'm considered your brother's friend. Is it a crime that I can be seen with him?"

"Unless Ventus says so, I'm going to go with yes!" Roxas exclaimed and Riku was almost ready to thrown down his belongings and roll up his sleeves.

"Roxas…just please look for my phone," Ven pleaded with a sense of annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"Fine," he responded while giving Riku a glare. The boy took out his own phone and started calling Ven's to see if it can be located. In a moment, the boy's ringtone could be heard in the room and Roxas closed the door on his twin to look for it.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say: Pleeeaaasee oh baby…don't go…"_

"Is that my phone?" Sora exclaimed from the inside,

"No, it's Ven's," Roxas responded as he looked through the buried clothes

"Oh is Venny here? Does he want to come in?"

Upon hearing Sora's question, a hint of hope rose from inside Ventus as he stood there waiting.

"Nah…I think he has to do something."

And that hope fell once more…

The door opened once more and Roxas came back to hand the black phone, ironically the opposite color of Roxas's, to his brother before saying bye(and to stay away from Riku) and then closing the door on him once more.

"Bye…" Ven whispered at the wooden door before him and then sighed as he turned to the side to find his own room.

"Sora uses that song as a ringtone too."

Ven jumped a little upon remembering that the older male is still here.

"Oh…?" Ven looked over his shoulder until Riku came up beside him.

"Yeah; you two really are a lot alike."

"I guess so…"

"…hey," Riku stopped the other in his walk and turned him so they faced each other, "I'm sneaking out towards the forest tonight, at 11, do you want to come?"

"S-Sneak out? We can't do that, Riku!" Ven hissed in whisper and then looked around in case someone heard.

"Yes we can…not like security is very strong," Riku murmured the second part, "But…come on, I want to show you a place."

"But…we're breaking rules that could get us in trouble!"

"I won't make you of course, but…try it once at least. And if we get caught, I'll take the blame," Riku offered though the look on Ven's face told him he was still uneasy about the idea.

"I don't know…I mean, how do you take the blame unless you were kidnapping me or something?" Ven pointed out.

"Well…you could I say I did it for an initiation."

"But…I won't want you in trouble…"

"Ven, it was my idea and I'm trying to convince you to go, it really IS my fault if we get caught," Riku pointed out.

"I guess…still…"

"Again, I'm not making you go…we can even go some other time. I just hope one day you'd be willing to come."

After a short pause, the blonde murmured something that didn't quite reach Riku's ears.

"Sorry, what?"

"…I'll go," Ven whispered, barely audible. The answer didn't sound confident enough for Riku who now felt the need to repeat the 'do not HAVE to go' part for the boy but stopped himself when he saw Ven pull off a smile and said to the silverette: "Thank you…"

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

The awkwardness continued between the scarred man and the…uh…cross-dresser. The two spent the entire night together, learning about the other, talk about random things, and time just flew away from them. So Leon offered the other a ride home when they realized just how late it got…which is where the two now stand in a situation when the two aren't sure if they're supposed to confide or say goodbye.

The two stood, leaning against the brunette's car as the awkwardness surrounded the two. Cloud wasn't sure if he was supposed to go inside his house and leave after a 'bye' and 'thanks' or if he was supposed to confess the truth. The other man was just as torn as the blonde…though most of it was him not even knowing what he was torn on.

"Leon/Hey you..."

They both mentally cursed at their 'amazing' timing.

"You first."

"No you first."

"…"

"…"

After looking at each other and neither saying a word, Leon decided to take control.

"Alright then: rock, paper, scissors. Winner goes first."

"Done."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Leon won with his paper.

"Alright, so…you and I…"

Cloud now started wishing he won.

"Wait, wait..." Cloud waved his hand, trying to indicate he wanted the other stop, "Actually…I think its best that I go first…"

"…okay I guess? Go ahead?"

"…"

Cloud worried Leon was going to say something involving the words "trust" and "friends" and anything that goes against his lie at the moment. To avoid guilting himself more, Cloud forced himself into the spotlight.

"Leon…I…I'm not who you think I am."

"…Why do I suddenly feel I was sucked into a drama movie?"

"Leon, I'm serious."

"So was I."

With a small glare, Cloud continued.

"Okay, your small humor aside. I…I personally never thought I'd come back to this school after our first meeting. But…I ended up enjoying the time I spent training with you…but I didn't think I'd end up…liking you…and uh…I totally mean that in a friendship way."

Cloud wanted to slap himself at his inability to do this. His heart thumped widely yet it also fell…knowing he might lose someone he considered a friend after this moment. No more training, no more confessions of things he never told anyone else, and just no more…Leon. The thought tugged on his heart the more he tried to continue.

"Uh huh…should I be worried that our relationship was based on a lie?"

"…yeeees…" Cloud groaned in misery as his body hit the car when he went from facing Leon to facing away.

"Oh sweet Shiva…" Leon shook his head in disbelief, "You know, I honestly thought I was done with all the lies after my break-up with Rinoa."

"I know! I'm sorry! I just…I didn't think we'd keep doing this for so long…and again…I didn't think I'd end up liking you either. And…everything we've talked about and discussed from the bottom of our hearts were true. I swear they were...as cheesy as that sounded, I mean it!"

"..." Leon's hand met his face, his finger rubbing his template, "How bad exactly is this lie that apparently our entire relationship was based upon?"

"I…Leon, please understand that…who I am as a person hasn't changed. And I feel horrible for keeping this up for so long. Believe that at least?"

"Why should I?" Leon challenged, looking into those blue eyes that looked glowing to the brunette…

Cloud wasn't sure how Leon was going to react or what he was going to do if he's already upset about it.

"Well…for one if our relationship wasn't important to me…I would've just kept on lying," Cloud stated and was impressed at himself for thinking of that on the spot.

"…Fine, I guess that's a decent point. But…I can't promise you I'm going to end up forgiving you if this is as big you say it is."

"That's fine…all I ask is for you to believe that everything was real. Except for the lie obviously but the lie itself really doesn't change in what we've exchanged."

"…fine, I'll keep that in mind."

"…Thanks…well…throughout this whole time I…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm still waiting," Leon commented after that pause.

"I know but this isn't exactly easy!" Cloud felt so much inside himself that he knew he was overwhelmed. He knew he had to speak the truth but…he didn't want to lose the new friendship he had, "I really wished…we met under different circumstances…"

With a deep and regretful sigh, Cloud slid his hand under the wig and lifted it a bit off his head to show it's not his real hair,

"I'm…not a girl…" he spoke, back with his original voice, "And…while I'm on confessing things…I've also been exposed to mako some years ago…and the crush I had on was Zack so yes I'm gay as well."

He looked away, looking at anything but Leon, as he carefully put the wig back on. The man felt his face heat up…though there were many reasons to the cause of it. He felt a sense of relief…but many other emotions replaced it. Fear. Sadness. Regret…

The two stood there for a decent amount of obvious time going by. Still Cloud couldn't bring himself to say anything or explain himself further. He'll patiently wait until Leon took it all in at his own pace.

"Firstly…explain why you're in a dress…"

The tone didn't sound too pleasant and Cloud didn't dare look up in case the face was just as unpleasant to see.

"Well you see...I have a sister who was supposed to room with 2 of my girlfriends. But they can't get the room unless my sister was there. The girl kinda…ditched school for a bit. So out of favor, or force, they reminded me that I have cross-dressed once before in my life and they did it again. I posed as my sister so they can get their room. But…before I headed home and put the thing behind me, I…stopped by to see my younger brothers and thus…me and Ven ran into you…"

He knew Leon knew the rest of the story and thus stopped there.

"Okay…okay…anything else you want to tell me while we're doing this?"

"…My name is Cloud."

"…Are you sure?"

Cloud could feel those eyes on him…and with that tone, he assumed Leon probably raised a brow.

"Yes…I know…my name is stupid…" Cloud murmured and now he had a reason to have his head lowered, "My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife. That's…the true me."

"…I need to go."

Cloud lifted his head to see Leon go around the car to get to the driver seat.

"You need to go?" he repeated in from both being appalled at the man's choice in reaction and in disappointment.

"I have nothing to say…" Leon stated as he opened the door and looking away from the other.

"…Fine," Cloud whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"…I'll see you around," Leon said just above a whisper back before he got in and started to leave. As the car drove off into the night, Cloud felt a sense of hope…hope that he wished wasn't there because it didn't help with the mixed messages that Leon sent him. At the same time…the mixed messages was why that hopeful feeling was even there. After the car was completely out of sight, Cloud let out a tired sigh, and strolled back into his home while slowly undressing himself on the way to his room. This may have been the longest day of his life…but he knew that at least now he can go to sleep without waking up and knowing he had to lie to Leon. It may be the best feeling he's felt for the past few weeks…

* * *

The radio played softly in the silent car. The lion-man replayed his memories in his head and then replaying Cloud's confessions each time. His insides made twist and turns about what he should be feeling about the whole thing. He knew that his problem was simply that he was confused and didn't know what he was even supposed to feel…

"_Cloud…"_

"Cloud…" he repeated out loud, "Cloud…Strife."

The man took note of how nice that rolled off his tongue. Before long, he was back to his own place…well the dorms but close enough. With every step towards his room, he kept thinking in silence. In his mind he repeated the words Cloud had said, trying to understand the other and consider what's fair. Now the man was worried he won't get any sleep tonight if he kept thinking about this…

The scarred man felt relief when he saw his roommate was out. After tossing his belongings onto the floor, he plopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh he didn't realize he was holding. Staring at the ceiling or wall wasn't the most entertaining thing he's done in his life but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything if he tried to entertain himself with an activity. The boredom and the repeating thought he kept running through his mind made him bored enough to slowly fall into slumber…

"…ii-…an!"

Sleep…

"N..-Ch…n!"

Cloud…dress…

"Nii-Chan!"

Leon scowled at the annoying noise but eventually got out of bed to stop the loud knocking and his brother's repetitive call for him.

"Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan!"

"_What is he even doing up at this time calling for me? I swear, if it's for me to check under the bed for monsters…"_

"What is it?" he asked in the calmest way possible the moment he opened the door, restraining himself from yelling at the younger person in annoyance. But his annoyance grew to concern when he saw Sora's worried expression and behind the boy, at the wall, Roxas looked like he was about to have a panic attack while yelling into the phone in distraught…a sight he didn't think he'd ever see in his life...

"Nii-Chan! Turn on your frickin phone on sometime!" Sora exclaimed though Leon didn't even get the chance to check if he even had it on when Sora continued, "Please Nii-Chan! We need a ride to the hospital! Now! Ven's being taken there!"

* * *

**Yesh, another chapter done!**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	8. Blank Revelations

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry for the wait and for the…cliff-hanger that people don't usually like lol**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Hopefully I can do the story justice…**

* * *

It's not that he never gets in trouble…but this still pushed his comfortable boundaries. Ven gently knocked on Riku's door while continuously looked over his shoulders from being paranoid. He found himself holding in a yelp when Riku opened the door unexpectedly. With a hush sound from Riku, the older male took the blonde's wrist and swiftly maneuvered them out of the school.

"Okay, believe it or not it actually gets easier out here," Riku stated as he glanced around the area from a corner before pulling Ven along and then dodging into the bushes and into a crawl.

"Really?" Ven asked in surprise, following. You'd think there would be more security of some sort outside.

"Yeah, not so much of people to worry about. There are plenty of cameras but I already know the blind spots," he stated, a hint of gloating behind it.

"Wow…that's pretty impressive, Riku."

The two continued with their small talk as they escaped from school grounds. Once they entered the forest, Riku deemed them home free. Taking the younger one's wrist again, he made them run through the trees. What Ven found impressive once more was the fact Riku knew where he was going at this speed in practically complete darkness considering the trees blocked out the moonlight. He became less impressed when his foot hit against something hard and he felt himself falling forward.

"Whoa! Ven!" With a yank, Riku pulled the other upwards and helped rebalance Ven before he actually collided with the dirt, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ven replied as he felt his chest. After a light breather he continued, "Can we…not run?"

"Sure, sorry about that," Riku apologized and to give the harsh grip he had on Ven's wrist to keep him from falling a rest, he switched it to Ven's hand.

Like he said, the boy took it more slowly and carefully guided Ven. Soon, the younger boy saw light and it slowly enlarged as Riku guided them out.

"Wow…" Ven whispered without thinking.

"Yeah…the place looks nice at night," Riku added as the two stood at a high point and looking down at the nearby city. The lights shone in the colors of the rainbow as the activities never end in the bustling city. Ven stared in awe at the beautiful sight but stared even more when Riku gently nudged him and pointed up at the glowing night.

"Whoa…we can see the stars!"

"Yeah, pollution surprisingly isn't as bad as other cities. This spot has one of the best views I've ever seen," said Riku as the two looked at the twinkling little lights in the sky accompanied by the full moon tonight. The two didn't exchange words, but merely enjoyed the sight of both the city and sky. The only noise that filled the air were the sounds of crickets and barely audible, at this distance, of the busy city. It was relaxing and comforting for Ventus who thought of nothing and simply felt in-tune to what's around him…

"How did Riku get goody-Ven all the way out here AND get to hold his hand?"

The two yelped in surprise, or fear of being caught on Ven's part, and the blonde reacted by grabbing Riku's shirt(not that he'll admit but the silverette would make a good shield for anything else). Riku on the other hand reacted by doing the same thing, instead for protective reasons. But as soon as Riku saw it was only a certain trouble-making-red-head behind them, Riku relaxed his shoulders and gave the man a look.

"Axel…don't just sneak up like that!"

"Pth, who said I was?" Axel chuckled, "And this isn't fair, how did you of all people get Ven to agree to go on a midnight date with you?"

"…Date…?" Ven repeated, not sure if he heard right but afraid to start comprehending it while a blush started to rise to his face, "The food?" but his mind ended up going to the wrong definition of it anyway and the blush never finished showing up.

Without word, Riku immediately grabbed a hold of the Ven's shoulders and pushed the boy away from his body and then swiftly let go.

"Shut up, Axel, not funny," the silverette nearly growled at the taller man before making a quirk of his head to use his hair to hide his face and the rising blush.

"I wasn't joking! Although this is good news to me…wanna come back to my room, VenVen? For fun?" an arm snaked its way around the blonde's shoulders who only stared up at Axel with a confused expression.

"What would we be playing?"

"Just say yes/no!" Axel and Riku exclaimed in unison.

"Just leave him alone, Axel! What are you even doing here?"

"The same reason you're here," Axel replied with a shrug, "And it's not like you're the only one that knows this place exists!"

Riku let out a sigh while crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know…but unlike you, who I assume is probably out here because your roommate kicked you out, I'm here for Ventus."

"Aww does he need cheering up?" Axel playfully pinched the younger's cheeks who slapped his hand away in annoyance while pouting that…adorable pout.

"No I don't!" Ven replied with a whining tone.

"Aww well you're denial isn't helping your case!" Axel grinned and his hand went back to the face. Riku felt the urge to kick the red-head out of here and to stop bothering them…the only thing preventing it from happening is the look on Ven's face.

"Stooooop...ah! No! Axel! Stop!" Without warning, Axel lifted the smaller body up into the air and then swung him under his arms, carrying him like a football.

While the boy spurt words of Axel's actions to stop, his face was a lot more expressive…

"Come on, tell me I'm one sexy man."

"Yeah right!" After that line, Ven let out a laugh while he struggled; which is what Riku was looking for. So he let out a sigh and relaxed a bit as Axel's presence hasn't done any real harm yet.

After about 15 minutes of the two fooling around, as Riku sat beside a tree to oversee the two, Ven finally got tired and convinced Axel he actually was tired so the man would stop. Before long, the two joined Riku and leaned against a tree to catch their breaths.

"You guys are awesome…thanks for tonight," Ven stated for the only two people that gave him the time of day of their own free will.

"Hey, you want fun, just call me up!" Axel offered and smacked the blonde at the shoulder, who let out a cry…but quickly punched the other back that was hard enough for Axel to let out a grunt.

"Well I figured you needed a break from that brother of yours. If you want to hang out, just look for me," Riku also offered and Ven responded with a pleasant smile and a nod.

"I will, thank you!"

The three fell into a small moment of silence and enjoyed the stars above them and the city lights before them. Without word, Ven stood up and slowly walked closer to the edge but stopped a good 5 feet from the end which was just enough to see the whole city.

"Hey! There's a river below us and an old bridge! Look down!" Axel shouted from his seat though Ven only stiffened.

"N-No thanks! I'm…no good with heights…" Ven replied nervously.

"Really? Aww that's too bad. Oh!" Axel jumped up and walked past Ven. He knelt down to look down and tried to wave Ven over, "I'll hold on to ya. The bridge is ancient but it somehow still holds together and its usable! Also you can see the remains of this older bridge!"

"There's nothing interesting about a bridge, Axel!" Riku commented but Axel only sent him a glare,

"It isn't interesting if it didn't have a good story behind it!" he countered and then looked back at Ven, "I'll tell you it if you come take a look. Just a peak, I'll hold onto you. Conquer your fears tell you!"

Well Ven does like a good story…

The boy got down on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over. As soon as he was closer enough, Axel held onto Ven at the arm and side of his body. With a nervous approach, Ven carefully took a peak below him.

"Wow…that's a big river and that bridge…looks like it could fall apart any second!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah; I went there last year with some friends, it was awesome," Axel laughed at some of the memories.

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a story about a girl who jumped off the river to fake a murder and…well we decided to start jumping off the bridge since the girl supposedly lived…"

Riku face-palmed at the reminder of the other's idiocy. Ventus on the other hand let out a series of giggles. After a quick glance at the view, Ven started backing away until he was a safe distance away again.

Riku stood up from his spot and walked up to Ventus who stood where he and Riku originally did earlier.

"Any reason why you're afraid of heights?" Riku questioned while Axel joined them in hopes of hearing as well.

"I…I fell off a cliff when I was little. It wasn't as a high as this one but…I was really little so I guess it did more damage to my body. Since then I never was comfortable with heights except…I never did remember how it happened. I was just told what happened but…I don't remember how it happened or the incident itself…"

Ven stared at the edge as he spoke, broken images of his past being seen in his mind as the other two spoke but nothing was being heard to the blonde.

"I remember Roxy being there…" he whispered and the other two stopped speaking, "I remember…only Roxas. But…" Ven started moving forward on his own, closing in at the edge…4 feet…3 feet…

The fear rose in his body but so did the pieces of his memories…they were still unclear…and they were still of Roxas. Ven frowned…

"Why do I only remember the one person that never was there for me for the longest time…? Stupid…stupid Roxas!"

The brother snapped out of his thoughts when Ven felt the grip on both his arms.

"Forget about Roxas," Riku stated on one of his sides.

"You alright?" Axel asked from the other.

"…Sorry…yeah…I'm okay," Ven lied as he looked ahead of him again. Slowly he felt his body being turned around by the other two but his mind didn't stop retracing itself into his buried memories.

"Wanna go back?"

"Yeah, I'm bushed!"

"…Sure," Ven whispered and they all slowly started retreating while he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"_You're so selfish!"_

"_I'm not selfish! You're stupid!"_

"_I am not! And Mommy and Daddy says you can't call people that!"_

"_Well I just did! Stupid!" _

Ven felt like an arrow pierced his heart upon a certain fight that brought itself into Ven's mind. The day that started it all?

"Ven."

"_I hate you!" _

"_You're so mean!"_

"Ven!"

Rocks…Falling…Roxas…

"_Ventus!" _

A hand…Roxas's hand…?

"Ventus!"

"Roxa-aah!" Gravity took over Ven as he felt a misstep and the next thing he knew, there was no ground. With the vision clearing for him, he realized he was dangling …

"Shit! What the hell is wrong with YOU? Don't go walking off the cliff! What are you? Suicidal? " Axel exclaimed as held onto Riku by his shirt and belt. In turn, Riku had both hands gripping onto one of Ven's arms.

"Well in Ven's defense, he technically didn't walk off the cliff," Riku motioned towards a patch of grass that Ven stepped on only to have no strong ground supporting it, thus the fall.

"Who CARES?" The red-head snapped back, "Ven! Don't just daydream! Give us your other hand!"

Trying not to panic, Ven tried to comprehend Axel's orders and when he did, he threw his other arm up, trying to reach for Riku.

"Can't you reach for him?"

"Axel, if I reach any farther, all 3 of us are going over! So shut up!" Riku snapped, trying to focus on actually rescuing Ven.

"You know, if we land on the bridge, maybe we'll actually live so…"

"Not funny, Axel!"

"I wasn't joking!"

Every time Ven reached up for Riku, the two hands would miss or Riku was trying his best just to hold onto the one arm but the longer he dangled there, the more he felt himself slipping…

When Axel noticed the losing grip, he felt himself releasing his own on Riku to help Ven but the moment he tried, Riku felt himself about to go over until Axel realized and re-grabbed the man. The sudden halt made the grip loosen even more.

"Axel…? If that girl in the story lived…you and your friends lived…surely I will too?" Ven asked in a whisper, unsure at the thought himself. He took in a breath and looked up, choosing to be the brave one as he offered a smile, "Hey…everything…will be okay!"

He reached his other hand up again but to gently rest it upon Riku's in comfort…

* * *

"_...ay…pleeease…ba…don…go…"_

"Ngh…"

"_Simple and clean is the way…"_

"Ugh…Wha…?"

"_It's hard to let it go!"_

"Sora…" Roxas groaned for the other to wake up and pick up his phone, "Sora! Get the stupid phone!" he exclaimed, the crankiness showing.

"Ngh…what?" the other replied from his bed but upon hearing the song, Sora reached to the desk next to him and checked the name, "Riku…?"

Roxas wanted to punch a wall…who calls their best friend at what? 1 or 2, or is even later, in the MORNING?

Sora answered, knowing Riku probably wouldn't call at this time unless it was important.

"Hello…?" he responded groggily while pulling the covers up and shutting his eyes, "Uh huh…what…? Say that again?"

"Just hang up…" Roxas groaned to himself before picking up the pillow and putting it over his head.

"What…?"

Roxas heard Sora shift in his bed and his voice a bit more awake.

"Ventus is where?" That voice now sounded worried and definitely more awake. In turn, Roxas practically threw his covers and pillow off,

"_Riku's_ with _Ventus_?" he hissed in whisper, knowing screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of the night isn't going to help him and his in-school suspension.

"Y-Yeah…um…Roxas, Riku wants y-"

Roxas was out of the bed and then across the room to Sora's in a split second to grab the phone that was held out to him.

"What the #$% did you do to my brother you #%$ing asshole?"

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed but flinched when Roxas abruptly stood up and paced in their room that suddenly seemed smaller to Roxas as he shouted and screamed without stopping that Sora wasn't even sure if Riku had a chance to say anything on the other end. Although his answer came when Roxas stopped in mid-sentence. His movements halted and he stood there in silence. With every second passing, the blonde's breathing began picking up, his face warping into fear and anxiety, and his ability to speak was caught up in his throat.

Sora swiftly got out of bed, threw on a jacket for himself and then put one around Roxas's shoulders. When he did, the blonde shut the phone. Sora wasn't sure if the conversation was over or Roxas just hung up on Riku. Still, he worried over how still and silent Roxas was. A wave of emotions crashed down on Roxas and he was doing his best not to let it all out at once…

Gently taking his phone back, Sora called for Leon. Without word, he pulled Roxas along as he swiftly left the room to find his brother's room. Throughout the whole quick-walk, the lion-man never picked up and Sora just gave up on calling.

"Nii-Chan…"

Sora peaked over his shoulder to see Roxas on his own phone, his head lowered and body stiff…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud groaned when he fell on his bed for a nice 20 minutes and about to fall asleep except the very next thing that happened was his phone going off. He was tempted to ignore it but just in case it was Ventus, he reached over and picked it up without checking the ID.

"Hello…?"

"Nii-Chan…"

"Ven?"

"N-No…Roxas…"

Cloud raised a brow and found himself sitting up as he questioned if he heard right.

"Roxas? Uh…are you okay?"

"Ventus…Ven…"

Now Cloud grew really concerned. He swung his legs over the bed to sit up properly and in case of the possible need to act on something. It sounded like crying…Roxas never cries…that's like against nature to Cloud!

"Ven…Ven's being taken to the hospital!"

"WHAT?" Cloud immediately shot up into a stand and grabbed some things to throw on with one hand, "What happened, Roxas? What's going on? And which hospital? Probably the closest but just checking…"

"I don't…I don't know!"

"Roxas…? Roxas, calm down…it's okay, we'll figure this out, just breathe…" Cloud whispered, trying to be as soothing as possible to calm the other.

"You think I can be CALM? My BROTHER is in the HOSPITAL!"

"And we're not going to get anywhere if you don't stop yelling into the phone!" Cloud snapped back as he picked up his leather jacket and started out of his room.

"I…Sis?"

"Sis?" Cloud repeated in confusion.

* * *

Leon, with Sora pulling along Roxas, rushed down the hallways and as they turned the corner they almost ran over a poor being who, upon being frightened, fell onto her luggage.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Rikku exclaimed as he recovered her posture.

"…Sis?" Roxas whispered upon seeing her which quickly gained the girl's attention,

"Oh Roxas! Wha…what's wrong, Roxas?" she rushed up over to him, practically shoving Sora to the side to wipe away those tears.

"I…Ven…"

"I don't know who you are but I assume you know Ventus. That boy's in the hospital. If you want a ride, I'm going there now so follow if you wish," Leon quickly explained before grabbing a hold of Sora to start pulling them along again.

"Venny is WHERE?" the girl hesitated, as she was dragging along her belongings, but after a moment's pause, she left them in the hallway to be by her brother's side...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sis is here…"

"Rikku is there now? Wow…she decides to come back during a crisis!" Cloud opened the garage and then slapped himself,

"_Left the car at the school! Why did I let him drive me home?"_

With a quick sigh, he rushed to the wall to his plan B.

"Hey, closest hospital right?" Cloud asked again as he patted the seat of his baby.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'll meet you guys there."

With that, he hung up and quickly started pulling out Fenrir. Closing the garage door as he did, the man quickly got on and started it up.

"_You better be okay, Ven…"_

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Notes:**

**-Yes, the bridge story was from Ace Attorney**


	9. Lost and Found

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate every single one, the criticism too, I'll do my best to improve!**

* * *

Arriving at the hospital was supposed to go smoothly, although it didn't when Roxas started yelling at the top of his lungs at who he deemed was the culprit of this whole thing…

"Riku!" Sora cried when he saw his best friend and ran up to him for a nice hug, though the man slightly stiffened at the touch.

"Riku…you're wet," he noted before looking up at Axel whose clothes also showed signs of being wet.

"Yeah…I-"

"RIKU!" Roxas's hand reached in and pulled on the silverette's shirt to push him away from Sora's grip, "What kind of idiot goes out in the middle of the night and what kind of idiot LET'S something happen to VENTUS?"

"Roxas!" the only female of the group exclaimed at his behavior and would've went to pull him back if Riku didn't halt in his movement and pushed back against Roxas's momentum.

"I didn't LET it happen…" Riku sneered while glaring back with a challenge, "Unlike a certain someone in this hallway…"

"Whoa, I didn't let it happen either!" Axel immediately piped and Riku felt the urge to roll his eyes,

"I wasn't talking about you, Axel," Riku stated without taking his eyes off Roxas. The two stared each other down and continued to do so until Roxas slowly started losing…

"Oh…erm, carry-on…" The red-head slipped past the two and joined Sora who immediately requested an explanation on what happened.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Roxas found himself asking as he felt the need to look away but he forced himself to put up a brave front.

"…Ven wanted to pass on a message to you. He said he forgives you…and that he's sorry."

"…For what?"

"Didn't say…although I have a hunch it has something to do with an accident Ven mentioned that involved you and 'heights'..."

Suddenly Riku became poison to Roxas as the blonde retracted his hand and jumped back with wide eyes.

"Even though I know I didn't let it happen, I do take the responsibility for it happening. I understand your anger, Roxas, but I don't like how you don't even bother to check on Ven, who fell off a cliff and into a river below, but instead you rush to me to pin a blame on someone."

"He WHAT?" After that exclamation, Roxas felt his voice get caught.

"So Riku and I immediately went into the river to rescue him. I took the long way but made it in time," Axel explained in which Roxas found his ears picking up on.

"Then what way did Riku take?" Sora asked in worry,

"…He jumped in after Ventus…" the red-head murmured and glanced at Riku, "I told him to ask the doctors and nurses to get himself looked at but…he said not until after Ven is alright."

Sora glanced back at his best friend to see a couple scratches and some bruises showing up…

"_Is that why he stiffened up?"_

"Roxas! Rikku!" All heads turned in one direction to see the chocobo-for-hair man run up to them while trying to catch his breath,

"Bro!" Rikku exclaimed in surprise but Cloud only gave her a glance, about to ask what the in blazes she's doing here and when she got here but knew there were bigger matters and questions at hand. Sora's eyes slightly widened at the (very nice) sight but made himself look away before he acts out of his place in the wrong time.

"Ven's status, now!" Cloud ordered after he ran into a stop while breathing heavily.

"Still being checked up on," Leon replied and they had to meet eyes for Cloud to realize an important fact. The two didn't tear away from each other's sights for a moment until Cloud finally broke away first and his hand awkwardly felt the back of neck.

"…You're here…too…?" he muttered, practically to himself, as his eyes shifted before he tried to regain his posture, "Um…th-thanks, Leon. Erm…first off: what happened and who am I yelling at first?"

The heads looked among themselves for a moment before Riku stepped away from the shorter blonde, who flinched when the other moved, to approach Cloud.

"I would be the one to yell at…" he confessed and bowed apologetically, "I took Ven out late…and I took my eyes off him for a moment…and-"

"Hold on, who _are you_?" Cloud cut in, "I remember you ran into Ven but what exactly is your relationship with-?"

"He's my best friend," Sora piped, "…And Ven's friend."

"…Small world…" Cloud murmured to himself once more.

"I could've said the same thing a few hours ago," Leon added and Cloud wanted to groan, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Before any more could be said, the group was approached by the doctor.

"He…will live."

A wave of relief fell among them, even if it wasn't likely to begin with according to Axel.

"But he's got broken bones and caught a fever among some injuries. He'll have to spend some days here. Where are his parents?"

Cloud mentally kicked himself for not waking up his parents. He wasn't sure if he was just stupid for forgetting or he started thinking of himself as that child's parent at this point.

"Um…Rikku go call them please…" he softly ordered before stepping forward, "They'll be here soon. I'm his oldest brother and an adult."

"Very well, follow me."

"I have to say, Mr. Strife, the boy got lucky."

Roxas shuttered upon overhearing them as they passed by him. He backed up until his body hit the wall while breathing heavily.

"_He got very lucky…"_

"_I'm his big brother! Let me see him!"_

"Mom…? It's Rikku…"

Roxas's head snapped to where Rikku stood, holding a phone while holding in some tears. Her voice lightly cracked and she huddled her own body a bit as she stood away from the rest of the group.

"_Mommy…Ven is hurt…"_

"That's a great distance you both fell, you really need to get yourself checked," Axel told Riku again while gently pushing him down onto one of the seats.

"_He hit his head a on the way down…"_

"Roxas!" Rikku called for the boy who jumped upon hearing his name, "Mom wants a word!" she said and started walking over to hand the cell over to him.

"_How could you be so IRRESPONSIBLE? This is all your fault!"_

"No…" Roxas shook his head and backed away from his sister and especially a talk with his mother, "No…" he repeated once more before his eyes raced itself across all the faces that surrounded him. Finally, he spotted Cloud and the doctor again as they stood before what he assumed was Ven's room, about to enter, and the boy snapped. With a cry and tears streaming down his face, Roxas ran…

"Roxas…?" and without hesitation, Cloud went after his brother after a quick excuse of himself, "Rikku! Stay and look after Ven and wait for the parents!" he quickly ordered over his shoulder before speeding himself up to catch up to Roxas.

But the boy being called didn't stop or slow down as every fiber in his body wanted to get out…and never come back.

By the time Cloud raced outside of the hospital, Roxas was lost from his sight.

"Roxas!" he shouted and jogged in one direction before switching to another, "Roxas!"

He kept going this time while pulling out his phone to call Roxas instead. But the boy didn't answer, not that Cloud really expected him to. Still he continued to cry out the boy's name. When one direction didn't seem likely, he turned to another.

"Roxas! Answer me! Roxas!"

"Hey!"

Cloud looked over his shoulder to see the (in?)famous scar on that firm face and now he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be afraid of another moment of awkwardness between them or just completely forget their "history" for a moment. Cloud waited for the man and soon Leon stood before him.

"Any luck?"

Cloud lowered his head and simply shook it.

"Thought so…we're all looking though, so don't worry…"

"Oh…thank you…I don't know what's wrong with him. I just…" Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the street he's on.

"He couldn't have gotten far on foot. Any place he would be comfortable going? Any secret hiding spot?"

"If I knew that, I'd look there first," Cloud stated and then sighed, "But you're right, he couldn't have gotten far. Thanks for helping, Leon…"

"Of course…my brother is looking too. I'll look that way," Leon motioned his head to the other side of the street that turned right up a head.

With a decent number of people looking on foot, Cloud felt a bit more relieved about the whole thing.

Leon scanned for any possible hiding spots as he fast-walked and checked if there was something he spotted. Still, that young blonde was nowhere to be found…at least not yet.

* * *

"Roxy! Roxy! Come on, Roxas! Answer me!" Sora called out but all he was met with was silence. He didn't get it…Roxas's actions today were completely foreign to him.

"Hey, don't look so down, we'll find him."

Sora looked up to the side to see Axel give a light smile for comfort.

"It's not finding him I'm worried about…" Sora sighed and looked ahead again, "It's just…I feel like I suddenly don't really know Roxas at all now…"

Axel patted the boy at the shoulder but offered only silence as they continued looking.

"So…what was Riku doing out with you and Ven anyway?" the boy asked out of curiosity to how the whole thing even started.

"Well…I was out because I was kicked out of my room…I think Riku invited Ven out to show him a nice view."

"Nice view?" Sora raised a brow and looked up at the other with a confused look although Axel gave one back as well.

"Has he never taken you to that nice spot at night with the colorful overview of the city? I honestly stumbled upon it on accident myself."

The brunette only shook his head, with a hint of betrayal on his face.

"Riku…shared something like that with Ven but not me?"

"…" Axel couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for something he didn't really do…for once in his life, "Hey, you can always talk about it with him after this is aaaall over."

"But still…I'm his best friend! What's Ventus to him?"

"Uh…" The green eyes slightly shifted as his brain scrambled for an answer, "Beats me? A crush maybe?"

Sora practically gapped at that replied and halted in his walk.

"Riku? I've never heard of Riku wanting anything to do with love and I've known him for so long!"

Axel had to turn around and take a few steps back to face Sora again,

"Well I don't know, I was just throwing out ideas."

"Based on what?"

"Well…the time they've spent together and the fact they were holding hands when I found them although I guess that CAN be misinterpreted."

"…"

"Erm, hey! Don't take it to heart! I mean…as you said, you've known him the longest! I'm probably just spouting nonsense!"

Sora let out a sigh and then started walking again while keeping an eye out for signs of blonde hair.

"Don't talk as if I'm in love with him," Sora stated only to have Axel give him a look as he followed.

"You're not? Then what's with the gloomy-depressed and sense of hurt I'm getting from you?"

"…I thought Riku and I tell each other everything is all…"

The red-head didn't respond at first, thus giving the two another moment of silence. Suddenly Sora felt the other's hand in his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"Don't be silly. You of all people should know that Riku isn't the type to say whatever comes to his mind. Even to his best friend. And you say you knew him the longest," Axel teased and pinched the boy's cheeks, "Silly kid."

"H-Hey! Meanie!"

"Yes I am! Haha!"

* * *

There were only so many places to hide and the boy didn't exactly leave silently so if they can't see him…they might be able to hear him. Leon walked in the grass that sat beside the street when he entered a nearby neighborhood. His ears carefully picking up any sort of human-sound while his eyes carefully scanned any place someone would hide themselves out of desperation. Whenever the man had to walk off the grass, such as to cross a street, he walked slower and more careful to keep the area silent save for the crickets. Soon, his eyes caught sight of the neighborhood's park and he turned heals to head in to the abandoned play-area. Gently stepping onto the woodchips, he looked under the general set-up and then behind slides. Seeing nothing he looked at the slides and his eyes followed the set-up only seeing bars, nets, wheels attached, colorful numbers, a tube leading to the other end, and a cube on that side with a see-through half-sphere on top. Walking around, the scarred lion walked up the mini-steps, made a quick glance into the tube and then stood himself before the giant box and knelt down.

"…Hey," he greeted softly to the young blonde huddled in there while hiding his face in his knees. The other didn't respond and Leon half-crawled into the compacted space with only his upper half actually in. He rested on his elbows while he carefully examined the younger boy, "Hey…Roxas." One hand reached up and gently shook Cloud's younger brother, "Everyone's worried. What are you doing hiding in a place like this? Let me take you back, and then you can see Ventus."

Roxas didn't respond but quickly shook his head as he hid his face deeper in his arms.

"…Alright, if that's really what you want. I'll be right out here while I wait for Cloud to come get y-"

"Don't call for Nii-San!" Roxas exclaimed, finally lifting his head. For the first time since knowing of each other's existence, they truly met eyes for the first time. A pale face stained with tears and eyes filled with buried emotions rather than the color it came with…

"…Alright…I won't," Leon responded as he crawled back out and sat right outside like he said. With a confused look, Roxas went back to his previous position…but not for very long as the confusion ate him. Not even 10 minutes passed when Roxas slowly peered out to see the older man leaning back, looking at stars if Roxas had to guess. Without word, he slipped himself beside him in the already small area they had to begin with.

"…How long will you…be here?" Roxas whispered softly while staring below at the woodchips.

"For as long as I need to."

"…Why?"

"…Because you're my brother's friend…and my friend's brother."

"…I see…"

"Also because…when I looked at you…" Leon paused for a moment, and in turn, made Roxas look up at him, "I saw someone distraught and buried in their own misery. Something I know quite well. So I knew…you needed someone closer than me, if I wanted you to move from that spot."

"…The only one that could do that…would be Ven…" Roxas shook his head as he slowly lowered it once more, "And he wouldn't come…"

"I beg to differ," Leon stated and looked down at the blonde spikes, "From what I see and what I know…Ven very much would come for you and stay with you longer than I ever would."

"…I know…" Roxas choked as he took a harsh intake of breath and an obvious sound of sniffling as the tears crawled back.

"Why run from him then?"

"Because…! It's…it's my fault…how can I…? How can I look at him…?"

"How is it your fault? You weren't even there when it happened," Leon pointed out but the reasoning didn't seem to do anything as Roxas only shook his head again as he buried his face in his hands.

"Yes it is! I could've made sure he didn't go…I could've…done…SOMETHING! Anything…"

"Roxas…accidents happen. They happen and sometimes it's no one's fault. You think I got my scar on purpose?" the man questioned as his hand felt his face, feeling that injury that may never leave.

"It's my fault…I promised him…I swore I'd never let him go back to a hospital and look where he is now!"

"…Does Cloud know about why you're feeling this way?"

"…I don't know…but I…he…"

Its one thing to look lost…but to look lost and confused with the emotion radar on sky high is something else. It meant complete vulnerability…and it meant they are in a need of guidance. A strong hand lightly felt Roxas's head, who looked up in slight confusion only to see stormy blue eyes looking back.

"I may not have known Cloud for very long…but I know…I would tell him anything…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah," Leon nodded with a light shrug, "I just need to tell him that myself…among other things. But right now, what's important is getting you back to him so he, and the rest of your friends and family, can have one less thing to worry about in their lives…what do you say?"

A little bit of guidance…a single hand reaching out…is sometimes all you need to take a single step in the right direction.

* * *

The bobbing chocobo-spikes stopped when its owner halted in his steps as he felt around for his cell phone and answered as soon as he could.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Leon greeted and Cloud paused for a moment…wondering how the man got his number…

"Hey?"

"I got Roxas; we'll meet you in front of the hospital."

"Oh my-Ah…Oh gosh, thank you! Thank you! I'll be there in a flash!" Without a second thought, he turned heels and ran back as fast as his legs could take him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a silent night save for the cars driving in and out of the hospital as well as the people doing the same thing. But despite that, it was easy to make out the two figures sitting on the edge of the street, but far from the doors for in-case-of-emergency-reason.

"Roxas…" Cloud found himself whispering as he jogged up to the two. The name's owner hesitantly looked up from the ground he was staring at before. When Cloud slowed in his jog, he knelt beside the boy and pulled him into a strong protective hug. Having that moment's comfort, Roxas leaned into the hug, his face buried in the older one's shoulder. Cloud soon set the two of them apart and looked hard at the one before, "Don't you _ever_ do that again! You hear me?"

Roxas merely stared for a moment before silently nodding and lowering his head once more.

"Good…" Cloud joined them as he sat himself beside his brother. He lifted the boy's head and his fingers pushed aside the hair blocking the blue eyes, "Now…what happened? Why did you take off like that?"

"Um…" Roxas's eyes started wandering and aiming towards the ground again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and movement behind him…

"I'll leave two alone," Leon announced as he stood up. He did a quick pat before Roxas felt that touch leave.

"…Hey," Cloud called out, just barely above a whisper to make the other stop for a moment, "…Um…thank you, really, I owe you."

"Don't think on it, it was nothing…just worry about him," Leon stated with a nod and headed back inside. He took out his cell to contact Sora and tell the boy to get back. From the bottom of his heart, he knew there was nothing to thank for. He knew if it was the reverse, the man could see Cloud would do just the same for the same reasons as what Leon's thinking right now…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	10. The Past

**Yes! Finally! First update since summer break started! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Everyone seemed to have felt, or just simply _knew_, it was going to be a long night.

After realizing that sitting outside the hospital may not be the best place if some other emergency needed to be rushed by, Cloud took Roxas away with him and the younger blonde found himself in a night café after what felt like a long motorcycle ride. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing, which Roxas never would've guessed due to the place being the opposite of empty. Looking over to the small stage, he could make out that it's a poetry reading. Before long, Cloud came back to their table and put down two cups of hot chocolates filled to the top with whipped cream. With a mutter of 'thanks' Roxas pulled his cup closer but didn't taste the cream or drink it; his attention went to the current reading going on. After a young girl finished, the crowd applauded with snaps and they shuffled to the next person.

"Like this place?"

Cloud's voice rang out to Roxas who then realized how much attention he was paying to the poetry reading over his brother.

"Um…I guess so. For some place filled with people, it's kind of nice."

"Yeah, great place to escape Zack…and Tifa…and Aerith…just anybody I know I guess…" Cloud murmured, amazed at how he pretty much did hide from everybody he knew by coming here, "Well, now you know a small secret of mine."

"Does it…not get lonely?" Roxas asked as Cloud started eating his whipped cream with a spoon.

"Sometimes, but it's okay with me. I admit, I'd like another companion to come here with me but just…never found someone. Well…now I just never brought him here…not yet anyway."

"…But you brought me here."

"I was hoping the atmosphere would help calm you down. Make it easier to talk and make you more comfortable."

"Oh…thanks. But…" he lowered his head, facing the copper-colored table, "It's so hard…to even think about."

"Tell me about it. I think about…what I did wrong, as the oldest sibling. How did I overlook what happened between you two."

"It wasn't your fault, Nii-Chan!" Roxas exclaimed, as if appalled that Cloud would even think about such a thing.

"Is it really? Not that I want to argue this but…Roxas, I don't know you anymore. Neither does Ventus. I can't really say about Rikku but…when I look at you and try to figure out what you're thinking, I become so lost."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Tell me why…you act the way you act. Why…you give mixed reactions to Ven. What is it that you buried so deep inside you that you're doing everything to keep anyone from finding out? Even lose who you are."

Roxas fell into a state of being lost himself. If he placed an emotion in a cage for all these years, then it just kept getting bigger, urging to get out. And here's Cloud, arriving with a crow bar, as if threatening to get it out one way or another. But doesn't…just merely break the already-weakened cage. He didn't think it would ever come out…as Ven always held the key to it.

"…It's my fault, Nii-Chan…everything. Everything…" His throat and chest hurt, as emotions started to pour out of him while he made himself think back and dig up the memories he hid for so long.

* * *

_The heat had been boiling for days, and to Roxas this was the opportunity to go out now that the heat became less than 100 degrees F for once._

"_Moooooom! Daaaaaaad! I want to go outside and play!" Roxas shouted as he stared at the thermometer. _

"_Okay! Be safe! You know when to be back by!" his mom replied from the master bedroom._

"_Okay! I'm taking Ven too!"_

_When Ven heard his name, he took a peak outside the kitchen with a waffle in his mouth to see Roxas coming up to him,_

"_Let's go outside and play!" _

"_But it's hot…" Ven responded after finishing his breakfast before responding._

"_It's not so hot out today! Come on! I want to play!" _

"_Can Nii-Chan come too?" Ven asked with hope when noticed Cloud come down the stairs. Even only being in Junior High School, Cloud had the big brother-vibe that made Ven want to cling to and drag everywhere with._

"_Sorry, I'm going to the library with Zack," he responded as he continued to the door, "He apparently didn't even start his summer homework."_

"_Aww…okay, bye Nii-Chan!" Ven waved and the other waved back before the oldest brother left the house._

"_I think Nee-Chan is still at her friend's sleepover. Come on, Ven!" Roxas urged, wanting to get moving already._

"_Okay, where are we going?"_

"_I don't know! Let's go look around!"_

_The twins walked out, hand in hand, with Roxas leading. They eventually found themselves at the park and naturally played on the equipment. Not having anything, but the sun, to use to tell time, Roxas simply felt they played enough and called for Ven before they continued on to wherever Roxas felt like going. They took a break when an ice cream cart came by and he got them both sea salt ice cream. Their day couldn't be more normal or any less dangerous. It just took a single decision to change it all._

"_I wonder if Nii-Chan ever been in here," Roxas wondered out loud as he crawled under a wooden fence that blocked the street from the forest. _

"_I don't think we're allowed in there, Roxy…" Ven stated with nervousness while shaking his head._

"_It's just trees! There's nothing here! I come here all the time!" Roxas encouraged when he finished standing again._

"_But…what if we get lost?"_

"_We won't! Come on! Don't be chicken!"_

_With a worried look, Ven still ended up following Roxas and the two ventured into a new area. After only a couple of minutes, Ven jumped._

"_What was that?" he practically whimpered as he held on tight to Roxas's hand._

"_Oh! That's a big truck!" he replied and pulled Ventus along. After a short jog, the two came to a small opening and Roxas pointed ahead at a construction field, "Right there! That giant yellow thing!"_

"_It's so loud…this feels dangerous, Roxy. Maybe we should go home." _

"_We're fine! Stop worrying! Don't be a baby, Ven."_

"_I'm not a baby!" Ven pouted angrily and released his hand on Roxas, "Mom says you can't call me that anymore!"_

"_Mom is not here! So I can!"_

"_That's not true! Don't be so mean! I want to go home!" Ven practically demanded. It wasn't so much that being so close to a construction site, not to mention trespassing some place they probably shouldn't be in, but it was more on him acting on Roxas's behavior that Ven just simply didn't like. _

"_I'm trying to have fun! Just deal with it!" Roxas argued back, both knowing the other won't listen to reasons now._

"_You're so selfish!" _

"_I'm not selfish! You're stupid!"_

"_I am not!" Ven almost found himself wailing, "And Mommy and Daddy says you can't call people that!"_

"_I just did! Stupid!" with that, Roxas shoved his brother who did not expect it and ended up hitting the ground. _

"_You're horrible!" Ven exclaimed as he got back up and pushed the other but it wasn't nearly as strong as Roxas's as the boy only stumbled back a couple of steps._

"_You're a crybaby! I can't believe we're twins!"_

"_You always say that you JERK!"_

"_Maybe if you grew up, I'd stop saying it!" Roxas spat as he glared, "I hate you!"_

"_You're so mean!" Ven cried out and from both anger and simply frustration, he hit Roxas, hard. The other responded with simply anger, and nothing else. So he hit back, making Ven withdraw as he backed away. When Ven felt his arm from the hit, Roxas took that chance to get him down again and shoved the boy once more. Except this time, Ven didn't have enough ground to land on… _

_It took the image of Ven toppling over the edge of their ground for Roxas to realize what he just done. _

"_Ve-VENTUS!"_

_He fell on his knee with his hand reached out but could only grab air. He felt his heart ache when the other hit the rocky curved wall of their cliff. Roxas wanted to look away but it all happened too fast for him to even comprehend the events. He felt relieved though, when he saw Ven going into the softer dirt from the construction field. Then Roxas flinched, and his mind went blank as a state of panic filled him up from the inside-out when he saw his brother hit his head against a rock at the bottom. While it stopped the body from going any further down, said-body wasn't moving. _

_Everything was blur from that moment on. Crying…shouting…strangers touching Ventus and taking him from his sight. Himself being taken away, but it didn't stop him from screaming and crying for Ventus. _

"_I'm his big brother! Let me see him!"_

_Noises of all kinds everywhere, and people walking around him everywhere. And all Roxas could do was cry and call for his brother. _

"_Mommy…Ven is hurt…"_

_And everything snapped into place, as he suddenly found himself focused and fell into realization. _

_He started to feel a sting on his face, only at that moment the fact that he had just been hit sunk in. After realizing that, he moved his head and faced forward, only forced to look up at see his mother shouting at him._

"_How could you be so RECKLESS? How could you be so IRRESPONSIBLE? This is all your fault!"_

_And the word dawned on him. Tears started going to his own eyes once more as he watched his mother in tears, his father trying to comfort her and doing his best to be the strong one even though someone as young as Roxas could see he was ready to slip up on keeping those tears at bay. His father gave him a glance, a short one, but still Roxas could feel that look of utter disappointment from him. Roxas looked around, recognizing the hallways when he was taken here by those strangers. Cloud stood by Rikku who cried on the seat, trying his best to say reassuring things without lying. And then Roxas remembered earlier…when Cloud was rushing in with Zack behind him, demanding the doctors to let him see Ven. He remembered Rikku arriving with his father only to end up calling their mother a moment later. The boy stood there, feeling isolated from even his own family. Still he started seeking the comfort Cloud was offering to Rikku, so Roxas wobbled over to his siblings. Was he shaking that badly?_

"_How could you, Roxas?" Rikku demanded when she noticed him approach, "This is all are your fault! What if Venny doesn't wake up? What if he can't come home?"_

"_Rikku…don't say that. Not yet, don't worry about things like that yet," Cloud stated firmly, but his voice choked, doing his best to hold it all back. As if Cloud was his only hope, Roxas kept staring at him, waiting for him to tell him that. To tell him that he shouldn't worry either. That Ven…will be okay. Everything will be okay._

_But he got nothing. _

_The two met eyes but only for a moment, yet it felt like forever…but Cloud turned away with a 'hmph' and he sat down beside Rikku. _

_And so the youngest blonde burst into tears, never feeling so alone and guilty. _

_That's all he remembered ever doing. Crying and being alone. How many days passed, he didn't even remember. One? Three? A week? From morning till night, he couldn't bring himself to find a sense of peace. Nothing made him feel 'good.' Everything was a blur… _

_His moment of depression was the only thing that seemed to have taken place until the day he was finally able to see Ventus. His father picked him up and placed him on a chair so he can see Ven on the tall bed. Roxas couldn't remember if he said anything, or if his father said anything. What did he do before or after this moment? He remembered nothing that day, except for Ven giving a light wave, showing he's alright. Although the bandage wraps and a few visible cuts on that pale face wasn't telling Roxas the other was 'alright.' And then Ven just had to give a guilty look to his twin,_

"_I'm sorry…I hit you and called you names. Please forgive me…"_

_What was he supposed to say? Or feel?_

"_Daddy, when can I go home?"_

"_Soon, Son. I promise."_

"_Okay…"_

_Roxas felt himself twitch a little as he watched Ven's discomfort. His brother is scared. He doesn't want to be here anymore._

_I swear…you'll never end up here again. I swear it!_

"_Roxy...what's wrong?" Ven asked in worry as if Roxas was the one injured in the bed. But here he was…not even realizing he was in tears. He opened his mouth to speak…but nothing was coming out. Everything was clogged in his throat…_

"_Roxas, Ventus will be okay."_

_Those words didn't change anything. Didn't make him feel better or worse. It didn't matter..._

_I put him here…he's scared because of me. He's here because of me!_

_Everyday since that moment Roxas felt like he was being haunted. By what, he wasn't sure…Everyday was like dragging a ball chain around. But he knew since then that he was dangerous…too dangerous for Ventus. Yet…who would protect Ventus then? _

_What…am I supposed to do?_

* * *

"Knock knock!"

Hearing the familiarity of that childish voice, a sigh escaped the young man's lips but it formed into a smile,

"The door is literally already open, Sora," Riku announced and the brunette popped his head into the hospital room,

"I know!" he responded with a smile. Sora did a quick scan on the other's body. The brunette let out a relief to see Riku looked the same save for a few bandages and a change of clothes. He also looked quite both physically and mentally strong for someone laying in a hospital bed.

"When did you get back?" Riku asked as sat upright while Sora slipped into a chair next to it.

"Just a while ago; they found Roxy. I was happy to hear you let yourself get checked up though!"

"Hn, I'm fine."

"I'm sure," Sora replied with an eye roll as he scanned his best friend again upon closer examination. Now there are some visible bruises and…is that a stitching on that arm?

"…"

"What's wrong?" Riku questioned, taking note of Sora's stare.

"…Nothing," he responded with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Sora…"

"No really! It's nothing. I'm just so glad…you're okay…"

"_What if I lost Riku today? Is that…what you're feeling, Roxy?" _

"So!" Sora quickly put on a grin and placed his hands on his hips, "Now you must tell me everything!"

"About…?"

"Oh you knooooow!" Sora plopped himself onto the bed and swung his legs in the air before giving Riku a light smirk with the tilt of his head, "Your night out with Ventus, and well, Axel too. But let's pretend he's not there."

"_You know, Riku…we really haven't spent time in a while huh?"_

"Forget it, Sora," Riku lightly whacked the other with the magazine that was laying beside him from an earlier reading of it.

"Haha! Oh come oooooon!"

"_Riku…if I was the one that fell off a cliff…would you jump for me too? What's Ventus to you? What am I to you? I don't want to lose you, Riku…you're my best friend in the whole world. Please don't hide too many things from me…ok?"_

* * *

The hallways were almost eerie quiet. Rikku stared at the floor as she sat in a chair. Axel was leaning against a wall, perhaps in thought. Where was Squall? Well Sora's missing too…and Riku. Perhaps they're checking up the silverette and the Leonharts are visiting? Still…it was too quiet for Cloud's taste.

"Roxas, sit here alright? I'll be right back," Cloud request and gently set the boy to the nearest seat from where they stood. The other made a small response and Cloud gave him a light pat before silently walking down the rest of the hallway.

"Rikku," he quietly called for her as he approached the group that now turned into a pair.

"Nii-Chan," she stated as she went into a stand and met him halfway, "Mom and Dad are coming."

"I see…"

"Is Roxy ok?" Rikku asked as she looked over the other's shoulder. She took a step but that one step had Cloud reach out and hold her in place by the shoulder.

"Depends on your definition by ok. Rikku…do you remember the last time Ven was in a hospital?"

How does one even explain something like this? Her face…

It's not like anyone could forget. But how do you tell someone that maybe you did something wrong to your own sibling? That…everyone did something wrong.

"But it wasn't his fault…he was just a kid! It was an accident!"

"I know…"

Those words were too easy to predict. Maybe…it was everyone's fault that day.

"It didn't matter what I said. Roxas just simply doesn't seem to believe it as the truth."

"But…it's been years, Nii-Chan."

What is really the truth then? Who are you really supposed to believe when both sides believe they are right without a shadow of a doubt?

"That's ridiculous!"

"Roxas holds his guilt as if it's a value and belief…it won't be easy for him to let it go."

Sometimes, letting go is like death: it can be over with in an instant…or drawn out to hours, days, months, years…with pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Another human's life…is a heavy burden to carry at such a young age."

Roxas blinked, wondering if he just heard someone speak to him. He slowly looked up to see a deep scar.

"Tell Cloud later I apologize for eavesdropping."

"…" he didn't respond, but merely just look away.

"If anything happened to Sora…I'd probably feel the same thing. Or at least similar…But look, another's life is a heavy burden. It can weigh you down for the rest of your life. You…are far too young to be carrying around such weights. And no matter what you do, you can't always protect someone. No one can."

"You don't understand…" Roxas muttered, his head remaining down.

"Maybe I don't…but I've been near death. Sometimes…you just can't be protected. And sometimes…you need to let go of the past."

As if it was Sora before him, Squall found his hand on the younger boy. A silent action of comfort…


	11. Just a Moment's Touch

**I'm sorry this took so long! Thank you for all the reviews you gave me! Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

Cloud remembered the first time he felt pain in his heart. He lost his best friend to his best female friend. Nothing even happened, Zack just simply told him:

"I think I'm in love…she's just so…wonderful. Cloud! You gotta have an excuse to see Aerith again!"

It was even worse that he had to help Zack get with Aerith. It took all of Cloud's strength not to let out a single tear the day Zack first mentioned his feelings for her. Yet even after all that time…it was only a crack in his heart.

It completely broke the day Zack confessed his love to her.

Cloud knew…knew he was better off moving on the moment he found out. But no…he hoped. Sure, he didn't realize he was hoping but he did hope that Zack would realize his best friend was the one for him. The hope betrayed the blonde and left him in one of the most painful experiences he's ever felt in his life. After all, there wasn't even anyone to blame. It wasn't Zack's fault, and it certainly wasn't Aerith's fault. Whose fault was it? None other than his own fault for being so foolish…

Despite claiming to have moved on over the years…did he really? Cloud never knew. Sometimes he'd catch himself looking at Zack, but he didn't feel his stomach do cartwheels in his nor did he feel his body heat rise. That's getting over it…right?

"Here."

In fact, Cloud doesn't recall ever feeling those strange feelings inside himself since Zack.

"…Cloud?"

So then…what are these new kinds of strange feelings inside?

"Hey…Cloud…"

Cloud blinked and found himself jump from the sudden cold against his face. Looking up he caught that scar. Why is that scar the first thing he sees besides that it makes the other look kinda sexy? Cloud didn't think further than that as he hesitantly took the drink the other held out for him.

"You okay?" the brunette asked and Cloud only sighed as he stared at the drink.

"I'm not sure…oh, um…thank you," he moved his can to indicate what he was referring to. Leon sat himself beside Cloud and the two looked down the hallway where Rikku is conversing with Roxas, or at least…trying to.

"…"

"…"

"Things will be alright."

Cloud only let out a sigh as his head dropped and stared at the ground.

"Thanks for trying…"

"No…I really do think things will be."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well…Ven's alive right? He'll be fine. Roxas? He's got all of you worrying about him. He's got friends that care for him. It may not be soon, but…I really do think he'll be alright…"

How does one that doesn't even know the other that well be so sure of that? Well…

"_Leon really does know nothing on Roxas save for the boy's relationship with Sora…and the trouble Roxas gets into. I assume so at least so why d-…oh." _Cloud looked up to his side to look at the other. Leon always did look sort of sad. The reason for, Cloud wouldn't know

"We must look like pretty good people for you to say that," Cloud stated and he caught the light grin on the other's face as the man turned away from Cloud this time.

"I don't know that sister of yours well and I certainly don't know your parents…But you and Ventus. Yeah. And not to gloat, but Roxas is friends with Sora. I think he'll be fine."

Somehow that put a small smile on Cloud, wondering how such an indirect compliment made the fluttering feeling in his stomach start up. Though it went away when that indirect comment put Cloud in a different train of thought as he courageously made Leon look at him when he lightly pushed upon the other's shoulder. After a moment's stare, Cloud repositioned his body to try and face the other more.

"Did you…have no one?"

All Cloud got was a few blinks before Leon removed the other's hand off his shoulder.

"You're smart," he complimented, "I did have family. But at the same time, I had no one."

"Is this where your scar…?"

"…Yeah."

Cloud didn't want to pry, but when he caught himself nervously looking down, he made himself look up again.

"You look…familiar to me. When I first met you," he confessed, and the other gave a light smirk.

"Yeah, you did too."

"Couples years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Club?"

"Yes."

"Were you…in my grade?"

"Who knows? I still missed a year. They didn't even want me to attend this year but I was able to convince my dad to let me return…don't tell him I'm in the club."

Somehow that got a chuckle out of the blonde,

"I won't. Unless it actually will hurt you…"

"I've kept up with you haven't I?"

"Right…"

Leon turned away and sat back against the seat and merely stared straight ahead. His arms returned to its usual fold and the posture had Cloud doing the same by looking forward. But his arms rested by his side as he thought back in time, wondering how often he's crossed this man in the past.

"You…were the one in the accident. That's what the school talked about at one point," Cloud started without even thinking. He swiftly stopped himself from talking, not wanting the other to be offended.

"Most likely."

"Um…s-sorry."

"It's fine," Leon reassured with a pat on the shoulder, "I think you need to go though…your parents are coming out of Ven's room."

Cloud's heart stopped at first but then the other finished his sentence and the man felt silly for feeling that.

"Erm…right. I'll…be right back I guess. Though…it's late. You know you don't have to stay."

"Heh, Sora's with Riku. I'll stay as long as he does."

"Right…Sora…" Cloud found himself letting out a sigh as he walked away. Of course. Sora. Why else would he the man stay here for?

Cloud approached his mother and father. They exchanged information and slowly Cloud slipped into Roxas's situation. Carefully and patiently, he expressed his concern and the problem at hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas…Honey?"

Roxas stood nervously when Rikku helped him up. His body shook and his eyes exhausted from the tears he shed tonight. But everything got worse when he saw the rest of his family approached him. He could barely handle himself when he confessed the story to Cloud. He couldn't control himself with Rikku's attempt to cheer him up. But with everyone here? How can anything go right?

"Roxas." He heard his mother's voice again but he felt himself lightly twitch. He caught her dress come closer but he couldn't bring himself to look up at anyone's face. He flinched when someone touched him and stiffed when he felt someone's embrace.

This is wrong…

There shouldn't be kindness to the one that hurt Ventus…

No harsh words or actions were spoken but it didn't stop Roxas from bursting out into tears as he sank to his knees, holding himself, and feeling as alone as he has all these days.

* * *

Leon gently knocked on the slightly opened door before he heard a light "Come in."

So he did and gently shut the door behind him, though not all the way. The moment he examined the sight before him he could only let out a sigh but held a light smile. Sora fell asleep on Riku's bed. The poor guy had to even scoot over more towards the edge just so Sora's body had room.

"I was just about to call the nurse," Riku confessed as Leon approached.

"Are you doing alright?"

"I suppose," Riku whispered look away.

"…No one blames you, Riku," Leon stated as he rubbed Sora's back, though the silverette only sighed, "It was an accident," he reassured as he bent down and gently shook Sora. The younger Leonhart gave a light groan.

"Hey, come on, I'll carry you to the car," Leon whispered and Sora tiredly tried to stand up. Before long, Leon had the boy on his back and he could've sworn the young boy fell asleep again.

"How long will you be here?" Leon questioned as he positioned Sora into a comfortable grip.

"Only a couple days at most I think," Riku replied,

"I see…well, when you wish to pay Ventus visits, I'll be willing to offer my ride to you."

With that, Leon used his foot to open the door and tried to close it the same way. Carrying Sora out and then carefully setting him in the front seat of the car, he took the boy back to their dorms. He gathered the boy onto his back again and took him back to his own room instead of Sora's and set him down in his bed.

"Nii-Chan…" Sora whispered as Leon started changing the boy's shirt into his own baggy one.

"Yeah?"

"Ngh…can I…sleep with you…?"

"Yeah," he replied as he let Sora lay down.

"Okay…"

With a quick change, Leon laid beside his brother and before he even got the covers over them both, Sora mustered all his strength in this state to scoot closer to his brother.

"I…miss Mom…"

"Me too, Sora."

"…Ven is ok? Right? And Riku?"

"Yeah," Leon replied as he covered them both and put an arm around Sora as he laid on his side.

"Ok…"

"It was Mom's time…it's not theirs. Riku and Ventus will come home to you. I promise."

He felt Sora give a nod and caught the small smile he had.

"Just like you did…?"

"That's right. Just like I did. It'll be ok, Sora."

The night was long and filled with emotions overriding many live in such a terrifying way. Though to Leon, he felt maybe being unaffected was because…they need him…as much as he'll one day need them.

* * *

Roxas had no appetite. But food seemed to have kept being shoved to his face. The conversations seemed to have become the same as well. He's never felt himself repeat similar sentences and phrases so many times over and over again.

"Roxas, no one blames you."

"Roxas, it wasn't your fault."

"Roxas, we're so sorry if we made you feel that way."

It was all the same. They don't understand. It's not true…it's not true…

What hurt more than the blonde's own inner turmoil may have been Cloud's guilt, who oversaw everyone's attempts to snap the boy out of this delusion; if it even was a delusion at least. Who was to say Roxas's feelings were wrong? It wasn't like the whole event was made up. How does one pull someone else out of a hole that they dug so deep it might as well be a grave?

"I can't bring myself to attend school…" Rikku confessed as she and Cloud stood by the hallway connected to the kitchen to watch their parents have another talk with Roxas who practically only took a nibble or two in that sandwich.

"I won't make you go, Rikku…but you really should. You're behind enough as it is."

"I know but…"

He looked to her, getting her attention by doing so,

"You can do it. You can be strong."

"…Thanks, Bro. You…better stay strong too," she gave the man a playful punch before she slowly turned to leave the house, calling up someone for a ride back to the school for time to prepare for tomorrow's lessons…or at least that's what Cloud assumed before he turned his eyes back to the lack of progress in the kitchen. How is one supposed to get through?

"Bro!" Cloud lightly jumped when he heard the harsh whisper by the door. He swiftly met with Rikku's head poking in.

"The boys that brought me to the hospital are here."

"What…?" Cloud opened the door all the way and beside Rikku he found himself staring into deep sky blue eyes.

"H-Hi…" Sora squirmed uncomfortably as he stood there.

"_He's still in the school uniform…"_ Cloud noted.

"Um…sorry. I asked Miss Gainsborough and Miss Lockhart for the address. Is there a chance…I can see Roxas?"

Those eyes were practically pleading. Cloud was going to call up Hayner and the others to drop by and help cheer up the young blonde and hoped that Roxas can talk about what happened more. Which of course was hopefully so he can get over it. But here stood Sora…a friend came to his aid.

"Give me a second," Cloud put up a finger as he walked backwards. Before long he returned and swiftly shuffle inside.

"Should we invite him too?" Rikku questioned before Cloud got all the way.

"Who?"

"Him," Rikku lightly motioned with her head for Cloud to look towards the street to see a certain brown-haired man leaning against his car and looking at the neighborhood. Cloud wasn't sure if it would be an insult to send Rikku or himself to invite the man in. Though with a sigh, he felt avoiding it wasn't going to fix things, so he sucked it up and took a trip down his lawn.

Though the moment he stood by that black automobile again, that night's confessions came back like a slap to the face. Except before Cloud could turn around and retreat, his name was called out and the man froze in his place.

"How's Roxas?" Leon asked, now facing him.

"Erm…okay?" Cloud shrugged, not sure how to answer that.

"I see…"

"Um…you can come in too," Cloud offered, gesturing to the door.

"Thanks for the offer," the other responded though held up his hand to turn it down, "But I was going to ask if Sora could stay here for a bit. Unless Roxas kicks him out but he says he really wants to be here for Roxas."

"Of course he can stay. He can stay as long as he needs to."

"…Do you…want to visit Ven in the meantime?"

"…Yeah."

With exchange of the information, Cloud found himself in the front seats again. He was hoping Rikku would come too but she said how she was going to go see Ven later with Tifa and Aerith. So here he was…alone with him…again.

The ride would've gone silent if the scarred man didn't speak up.

"I thought you'd be more talkative than this."

"Uh, well, um…you see…"

"You know it'll only stay awkward between us if you treat it that way."

"…I suppose that's true," Cloud admitted and let out a held in sigh.

"…"

"…"

"…I think I'm okay with the whole, um, cross-dressing-lying-thing," the brunette admitted and Cloud couldn't help but look at the man.

"Really?" even Cloud was surprised at the hope he caught in his own voice.

"Yeah. I mean…you really don't act THAT much different than before."

Cloud found a grin slowly forming on his face.

"I'm…glad."

Suddenly, it was as if weight was lifted off his shoulders. Cloud didn't know it was possible to feel so good about…what someone thought of you? When was that something to care about?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the ride to the hospital felt so much more relaxing thanks to that confession. Though the atmosphere suddenly went serious again just by stepping into the building. Still Cloud pressed forward and continued until he reached Ven's room.

"Hold on," Leon's grip on the other's shoulder stopped the blonde from doing anything else, "Let me check something…"

With a hand on the handle, Leon carefully pressed it down and pushed just a smidge to peer into the room. Without word, he inversed the process.

"Do you feel like waiting?"

"Why?" Cloud cracked a raised brow.

"Riku's in there again."

"…Why?" Cloud repeated in a different tone though Leon only gave a shrug,

"Who knows? Maybe he feels guilty or maybe he's just being a friend."

"Yeah but you act like he's been here before."

"Yeah…he's been here the last couple of times," Leon nodded, "Once when I brought Sora along and Riku was already here. Another I brought Riku with us to visit."

"But…there was school today. Did he just come straight here from there?"

"I assume so. He still had the uniform on."

Cloud suddenly struggled to what he should do. Here is the one thing he wanted for Ventus: a friend. But at the same time…Riku's being TOO friendly for Cloud's liking. But…friendship! Brother! The power friendship! Brother responsibilities! GAH!

"Fine…I'm willing to give him a half hour, max!"

The two sat down, Cloud almost in a pouting position as he crossed his arms and kept glaring at the door while Leon treated the other to another drink. He also tried to keep the man distracted through conversation. But even that wasn't enough for Cloud to check the time and after exactly 30 minutes he got up to gently knock the door before entering.

Before him was Ventus in nearly the exact same position he's always been: laying flat on the bed, as sitting up caused him pain, and covered in bandages.

Though Cloud almost felt guilty when he saw Riku having a visible bandage patch on his cheek and smaller medical aides on his arms too.

"Oh…sorry," he finally let out.

"It's okay, Nii-Chan. I'm so glad to see you!" Ven stated with a smile.

"Uh…I better go," Riku let out as he stood up and set his bag on the bed to put some books and papers back in.

"Oh…okay, Riku."

Even if he didn't see it, Cloud could hear the disappointment in the boy's voice.

"I promise to visit tomorrow."

That seemed to have sounded very good to the young blonde as he grinned brightly.

"Okay!"

With that, Riku quickly shuffled by the pair to escape.

"…I think that glare of yours scared him," Leon whispered when he leaned in close, causing a shiver to run down Cloud's spine.

"I'm glaring?" he questioned before realizing he did have a strain on his face and so relaxed it before he went to run his hair through the younger blonde's hair and asking all the question to make sure Ven is being healthy and getting better. But Ven couldn't seem to be happier that it almost worried Cloud…

"Hey Nii-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will…Will Roxy ever visit me soon?"

That worry went away as relief came in to replace it. Ven still wanted Roxas around.

"I'm sure he will."

"_Did…no one tell Ventus yet?"_

"Okay…if you say so!"

Anyone could hear how unsatisfied that answer was. What was one to do?

"I promise I'll tell him you want to see him."

"Thank you, Nii-Chan…is he…mad at me or something? I mean…I did disobey him again…"

Cloud knelt down to bring himself closer to his brother.

"Roxas is not mad at you, I know he's not. He was very scared that you ended up here and is greatly worried about you."

Still Ven looked doubtful as he looked away with a slight frown.

"Why doesn't he visit me then…?"

"There are…some issues right now. Roxas isn't feeling very well." That wasn't really a lie either…right?

* * *

"Do you think…Ven should know?" Cloud asked when Leon started the car up.

"About what's going on with Roxas?"

"Yeah…I feel he should know the exact reason why Roxas can't bring himself to see Ven. But at the same time…I know it would break Ven's heart."

"…" Leon ended up turning the engine off again and leaned back against his seat, causing the other to look at him in confusion, "Sora is the only younger sibling I have. I don't know how to relate to your situation so I can't give you a good opinion or suggestion. But I still think…Ven has to know eventually. If not now or soon, I feel he still has to know at some point."

As Cloud watched the other's head tilted back and staring at the ceiling of the car, he still caught that hurt in the man's voice…the regret he won't admit he had.

"I think you're right," Cloud replied and his hand reached out, wanting to offer comfort to the other, even if he doesn't know everything. No matter how much he wanted to know…the lack of information doesn't stop him for wanting to make the other feel better. When did this start?

The hand never reached the shoulder though as Leon took the hand midway with one of his own. His other hand went behind Cloud's head to pull him closer while he leaned in and finally brought their lips together.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
